<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pasajes breves by Ellexlight24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546593">Pasajes breves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24'>Ellexlight24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Violence, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellexlight24/pseuds/Ellexlight24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Conjunto de One Shots Charlastor que se me han ido ocurriendo, algunos basados en fanarts hermosos de artistas de Twitter.<br/>Algunos de estos escritos tendrán un hilo conector, esta atento de ellos y disfrutalo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Añorada Infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Hola, mucho gusto. A partir de hoy seré tu nueva Nana. Mi nombre es Charlie Magne —se presentó la joven muchacha de cabellera rubia larga y rosadas mejillas cual manzana. </p><p>Observándola en silencio desde su propio lugar, el pequeño Alastor analizo a la muchacha que tenía frente a él. Con apenas dieciséis años y una altura semejante a la de su madre, vestía ropas sencillas que no se parecían jamás a las ropas que usaban las señoritas acomodadas que colindaban su casa. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida y parecía verlo como un simple niño de escasa edad.  Por eso, ensanchando su sonrisa en un gesto más burlón, se acercó hasta ella acerco hasta ella con una mano extendida de la cual, curiosamente salto un pequeño animal verde que termino impactando en el vestido de la pobre Charlie. </p><p>Un enorme grito provino de parte la recién llegada, la cual cayó al suelo con ojos despavoridos mientras Alastor reía a carcajadas al intentar atrapar la pequeña lagartija que había estado sosteniendo hasta hace un momento. </p><p>En vista de la enfermedad de su madre, muchas de las tareas en relación a su crianza, a Alastor le fue conferida una “nana”. Si de verdad el niño era sincero, había detestado la idea desde el primer momento que su padre le había hecho saber la futura llegada de dicha persona, era casi como una especie de bofetada a la incontenible realidad que amenazaba su calma. Alastor no era tonto, aun cuando apenas tenía sus nueve años, sabía muy bien como era algunas cosas de la vida, sabía que la enfermedad de su madre no era sencilla de curar y ese tipo de acciones parecieran casi predicar la futura ausencia de ella. Sumado al hecho de la constante ausencia de su padre en casa y ahora la molesta presencia de una nada que no había pedido, habían hecho que la molestia de Alastor solamente aumentará. Él no iba a aceptarlo, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tan fácilmente la partida de su madre por algo tan vil como una enfermedad.</p><p>Por ello fue indulgente, fue un niño exigente, haciéndola pasar trabajo desde el primer momento que sus mejillas de manzana se mostraron en su hogar. Se quejaba de su comida, se quejó de como ordenaba sus cosas alegando que encontraba sus libros, le hizo todo tipo de travesura que paso por su infantil cabeza hasta hacerla chillar de susto en múltiples ocasiones. Quería hacerle saber que ella no era bienvenida en su casa y que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. </p><p>Eso hasta que su madre se dio cuenta de sus acciones y le regaño fuerte, pero con un tono de condescendencia muy característico de ella. Alastor no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, porque no quería molestarla a ella. Intentó excusarse, viéndola con ojos nerviosos e intentando espetar que no necesitaban de Charlie y que ella pronto mejoraría. Sin embargo, los ojos de su madre cambiaron en una expresión melancólica que ocultaba demasiadas cosas, aproximándolo a una verdad que le pesaría constantemente por el resto de su vida. </p><p>—Tendrás que ser fuerte mi amor —le dijo esa tarde, conteniendo en sus ojos las lágrimas—… quizás no pueda seguir la promesa de estar juntos por siempre. </p><p>El peso de sus palabras cayó en Alastor como un balde de agua congelada, haciéndolo estremecer y sostener su mirada con una incredulidad que hizo desaparecer la sonrisa que siempre tenía. Su labio inferior tembló en reflejo desesperado del remolino que se formó en su estómago y su pecho, la mirada de dolor de su madre persistía, pero estaba determinada en obtener de él una respuesta que pudiera convencerla de que estaría bien aun sin ella. Seria mentir muy descaradamente si decía que sería fuerte, porque en ese mismo momento se estaba cayendo a pedazos.</p><p>Aun así, él pudo resistirlo. </p><p>Conteniéndose hasta el último momento de la dura conversación, asintió sus palabras y le prometió que haría hasta lo último para continuar con esa sonrisa que ella tanto le gustaba, fue entonces que con un apretado abrazo se despidió de su madre con su habitual beso en la mejilla y salió a toda velocidad hacia el amplio jardín de su casa, hasta el árbol donde su madre y el compartieron hasta cierto tiempo la afable lectura. Eso hasta que su cuerpo había empeorado y tuvo prohibido salir de la casa. Bajo ese mismo árbol que ocultaba el cielo nublado, sintió que las lágrimas y los hipidos que había contenido hasta ese momento salieron como una tormenta, cayendo sobre sus mejillas y acelerando el temblor de su cuerpo. </p><p>Era injusto. </p><p>Le parecía una jugarreta malvada de dios el que quisiera a su madre tan pronto cuando el todavía no había tenido el suficiente tiempo de disfrutar de ella. A pesar de que su amada madre le había dicho que seguiría con el hasta verlo casado y ser una pobre mujer llena de arrugas, la promesa quizás no podría ser cumplida. Él quiso gritar, llorar en una plegaria desesperada a dios para que no se la llevara, que le permitiera a su madre quedarse hasta donde ella prometido, dejándole a él la tarea de acompañarla hasta ese momento, cumpliendo sus sueños con el único afán de mantener aquella enorme sonrisa en sus bellos labios.</p><p>Pero él no le escucho. </p><p>La enfermedad de su madre no desaparecería y algún día ella moriría, no sabía cuándo, no sabía cómo. Solo se iría y lo dejaría solo. </p><p>Estaba tan lleno de dolor y de odio quería romperlo todo, destrozar el mundo a pedazos. Pero cuando creyó que la desesperación lo consumiría por completo, un par de cálidos brazos lo sostuvieron entre ellos, acercándolo hacia la repentina presencia de Charlie que estaba ahora de rodillas, abrazándolo. </p><p>Su cuerpo se llenó de molestia al verse encontrado por ella y su acto de lastima, dispuesto a zafarse y gritarle que le dejara, comenzó a removerse cuando su suave voz lo lleno con sus palabras y se detuvo de repente. </p><p>—Está bien. No tienes que ser fuerte y contener lo que sientes —susurro cálidamente, acariciando la curva de su cabello y acunándolo en su pecho. </p><p>Lo que lo sorprendió de todo ello, no fueron sus palabras o sus acciones, fue el simple hecho de ella también lloraba con él. No se compadecía ni le veía con la lástima que muchas personas le dirigían al enterarse de la realidad de su madre. Ella compartía y sentía su dolor como si fuera el de ella, buscando desesperadamente una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque eso fuera imposible. Por ello simplemente apartó sus lágrimas para observarla curioso, sintiendo algo extraño en lo profundo de su pecho que le hizo pensar que quizás había juzgado mal desde el primer momento y que aquella linda muchacha que ahora lo acobijaba cálidamente era una buena persona.</p><p>Un ser demasiado cálido. </p><p>Con el paso del tiempo su relación comenzó a mejorar.  El dejo de hacerle travesuras y ella estuvo más que complacida por su nuevo trato, invitándolo a compartir nuevos tipos de actividades mientras ella estaba encargada de los quehaceres de la casa. Comenzaron a leer los libros que Alastor tenía guardados en su casa y a conversar por largo rato cada vez que él terminaba sus tareas de la escuela, de por si él era lo suficientemente hablador, pero hablar con Charlie se le hacía demás interesante porque ella también parecía conocer muchas cosas. Complaciéndolo al preparar su comida favorita más ocasiones de lo que él podía llegar a imaginar. </p><p>Pero, uno de los hechos que siempre aprecio y le agrado profundamente fue el espacio que ella permitía a él y su madre, dejando que el tiempo en que pasaba con ella fluyera hasta que debiese iniciar sus deberes. Fue así que más pronto que tarde, la chica fue haciéndose un importante lugar en el corazón del pequeño Alastor.</p><p>Entonces un día se vio extrañamente sorprendido. </p><p>Motivado por las palabras de su madre que le indicaba como debiese tratar a las mujeres que se llevaran su aprecio, decidió sorprender a Charlie con un pequeño manojo de flores que buscó exhaustivamente por todo el bosque cercano al jardín. Trato de no tardar lo suficiente para no elevar sospechas o preocupaciones, logrando su cometido en un par de horas. Satisfecho llego hasta la cocina donde la joven muchacha preparaba la comida de esa noche. </p><p>— ¡Charlie! —la llamo emocionado. Ella se volteó de la cocina, limpiando sus manos con el pañuelo, lo miró con curiosidad hasta que se vio sorprendida con un ramo de flores en el rostro—. ¡Ten!<br/>
—Alastor ¡Por dios, son hermosas! ¿Las escogiste tú? —pregunto. Alastor asintió, inflando el pecho bastante orgulloso de la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en el rostro de Charlie—. Me encanta mucho, de verdad, muchas gracias —expreso tomándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un pequeño beso sobre la frente. </p><p>Su cálida sonrisa y el amoroso beso que dio sobre su frente, lejos de incomodarlo el toque, hicieron que fuertes colores cubrieran la totalidad de su rostro, tomando especial lugar en sus mejillas. Casi sin poder evitarlo, excusándose de haber dejado su abrigo en el jardín, salió disparado de la cocina sin entender lo rápido y repentino de las terribles pulsaciones que sentía en su pecho. </p><p>Abrumado, las preguntas de que habría sido esa reacción fueron y vinieron durante varios días, sintiendo su corazón alborotado en más ocasiones de las que quería admitir, y en circunstancias cada vez más cotidianas que hacían imposible de eludir. Fue entonces, que harto, consulto aquello con la única persona cuya confianza superaba la de Charlie: su madre. </p><p>Le planteo el hecho esperando algunas respuestas concretas, para verse sorprendido por la cándida y jovial risa de su madre, una risa, que de no ser porque era a costa suya, podría haber disfrutado agradablemente dado el tiempo ella tenía sin poder reírse tan alto dada su enfermedad. </p><p>—No entiendo el motivo de la gracia, mama —comentó en un mohín. </p><p>Pero con su madre disculpándose, simplemente no le importo eso. Le había hecho feliz verla reír estruendosamente después de tanto tiempo. Fue entonces que, con una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le comento la razón detrás de sus reacciones. </p><p>—Oh, querido. Parece que la dulzura de nuestra querida Charlie ha llegado contigo —comento. </p><p>Fue así que se percató que le gustaba esa grácil muchacha. </p><p>La conciencia le hizo sentir avergonzado, especialmente con el hecho de la sonrisa divertida de su madre. Pero entonces razono que mientras no dijera nada, podría soportar ese sentimiento e impedir que el bochorno llegara más lejos.<br/>
Sin embargo, a su lado le era muy difícil bajar la guardia. </p><p>Sentados ambos debajo del gran árbol una tarde verano, Charlie tejía algo con lana mientras que Alastor estaba leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Poco a poco, la tranquilidad de la tarde acompañada de la suave brisa, hicieron que la relajación del cuerpo del pequeño lo llevara a sucumbir al sueño. </p><p>No fue hasta un rato después que noto que se había quedado dormido. </p><p>Confundido y severamente avergonzado, el pequeño niño no supo cómo había llegado a quedar dormido entre los brazos de una afable Charlie, estaba indeciso de si debía moverse o algo, atrapado entre los brazos de su joven nana. </p><p>—Alastor…<br/>
Con murmullos adormilados, Charlie lo había tomado más cálidamente entre sus brazos, acariciando un poco su cabello en medio de su ensoñación. </p><p>Y aunque estaba sumamente avergonzando con su corazón latiendo fuertemente, decidió que no le haría ningún mal volver a quedarse dormido. </p><p>Quizás, disfrutar de aquellas dulces atenciones que silenciosamente le otorgaba Charlie no le harían ningún tipo de daño.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Obsequio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>La inocente mirada y las pequeñas mejillas de manzana se posan frente a él de una forma que no había esperado. La joven hija de Lucifer había logrado sorprender al infame Demonio de la radio.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Como en el trabajo anterior, esta historia tiene inspiración en los bellos trabajos de @Sheila96716588, este  particular es muy hermoso y espero puedan darle todo su amor https://twitter.com/Sheila96716588/status/1240447699066945537</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— ¡Ten, es para ti!</p><p>Si era sincero, eso era una verdadera y notoria sorpresa, más curiosa que gratificante.</p><p>El demonio de la radio hizo un gesto con su cabeza, ladeando su cabeza bastante intrigado. La joven y diminuta princesa del infierno extendía nerviosamente una caja decorada con papel rojo y cintas negras que asemejaban a su ropa. Tenía cerrados sus ojos y un gran rubor cubría sus tiernas mejillas de manzana, siendo incluso una vista algo tierna y cómica.</p><p>La sorpresiva astucia de la pequeña parecía estar dada en la soledad en la que lo había encontrado mientras esperaba la reunión que debiese compartir con su padre en la siguiente hora. No era la primera vez que Alastor se encontraba en aquella pequeña sala previa al despacho del rey del infierno, tampoco era la primera vez que la joven princesa Charlotte recorría la estancia con ojos curiosos buscando a su padre, encontrándolo a él en el camino. En diversas ocasiones, la pequeña demonio se acercaba lentamente desde el pasillo en silencio observándolo sin intentar llamar su atención, cosa que era absurda cuando el demonio escarlata podía sentir todas alteraciones en la frecuencia de las ondas que usaba dentro de su propia radio, encontrando la particular de la princesa en ese mismo proceso. En un momento fue extraño, pasando a ser divertido para Alastor, descubrir a la pequeña y sorprenderla, haciendo que esta huyera despavorida por su repentina presencia hecha sombra, fue algo que agarro gusto rápidamente a pesar de que podría amenazar su seguridad al molestar a la heredera del trono que Lucifer tanto amaba.</p><p>Y así fue durante largo periodo de tiempo, donde las acciones se repetían y la princesa Charlotte empezaba a tomar confianza, acercándose más y más, rompiendo los metros de distancia hasta finalmente llegar a sentarse en el mismo asiento de dos puestos. En esos momentos se quedaba completamente en silencio, viendo otro espacio que no era el demonio mientras abrazaba su juguete hasta que un día, ella simplemente lo miró nerviosa hasta finalmente extenderle el paquete que ahora podía ver frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Con miedo, la observo abrir sus ojos negros que le vieron con inseguridad al notar que no tomaba lo que le ofrecía, su nerviosismo pareció aumentar y casi hizo ademan de retirarse corriendo de no ser porque Alastor, motivado por la curiosidad, tomo el pequeño obsequio.</p><p>Incitado por la insistente mirada de la niña que parecía más obligarlo a ver el contenido de la caja, el demonio escarlata abrió lentamente el obsequio.</p><p>— ¡Espero te guste! Mama me ayudo a escogerlo —indico la princesa extendiendo su dedo índice hasta el contenido de la caja, el cual resultaba ser un elegante corbatín de color negro—. ¡Por favor, seamos amigos!</p><p>Con un infinito entusiasmo, con un brillo estrellado en sus ojos oscuros y con un ánimo tierno en sus gestos infantiles, la joven princesa extendía su mano hasta Alastor esperando que este pudiera aceptar su ingenua propuesta de amistad, desconociendo todo cuento inhumano y voraz construido en los últimos años por el demonio, quien casi reír a carcajadas en ese mismo instante por lo insólito de aquello.</p><p>Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo.</p><p>No quiso hacerlo, por extraño que sonara.</p><p>La luz irradiada por aquella alma le había parecido en demás interesante, curiosa y capaz de emocionar una fibra que estaba más que aburrida en los confines de su alma. Jamás imagino encontrar un espécimen así en lo profundo del infierno, menos siendo esta la heredera que gobernaría aquel infame reino. Por eso, estaba dispuesto a ver que diversión más podría entregarle esa alma pura nacida del máximo pecado.</p><p>—Sera un verdadero honor, My charming princess —contesto besando su diminuto mano y ganándose una gratificante risa de emoción acompañado de sus rojas mejillas de manzana.</p><p>No pudo evitarlo.</p><p>Ganado por esa eufórica alma que despedía la única luz que existía en el infierno, el infame demonio de la radio permitió verse envuelto por su presencia, atenciones y sonrisas durante todo el tiempo que visitaba la estancia de su majestad infernal.</p><p>Si, quizás si, Alastor podría admitirlo. Quizás en alguna parte de su más inmundo y putrefacto corazón podría sentir afecto por alguna alma diferente a la suya.</p><p>Y viéndola ahora que habían pasado los años, llegando metros a escasos él, vistiendo un hermoso vestido rosa decorado con finos bordados negros y escarlatas, al lado de su padre mientras sostenía su ramo y le sonreía infinitamente feliz con aquel brillo estrellado que jamás desapareció de sus ojos.</p><p>Si, había caído perdidamente contra su dulzura, desde siempre y desde el primer gesto tan dulce de su maravillosa alma que incluso llevaría al consigo ese momento en el altar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como el tiempo pasa muy diferente en el infierno, no es de extrañar que pueda existir un universo alternativo así. De igual modo en la realidad Charlie supera por unos cuantos siglos a Alastor XD Se me hizo bastante tierno escribir sobre una pequeña Charlie muy al pendiente de nuestro venado.<br/>Espero que les haya gustado.<br/>Los siguientes OS irán diversificando en los temas e incluso, algunos seguirán siendo originados a bases de fanarts y otros tantos de mi propia inspiración. Espero puedan estar atentos de ello.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Liberación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>El dolor, no puede ser apagado fácilmente, es inclemente como una tormenta que amenaza con tambalear una sonrisa. Pero ella resurgirá, pronto, lentamente.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuación del primer OS de este pequeño libro. Originado del trabajo de @Sheila96716588 y que pretende llevar un pequeño hilo conductor de historias entrelazadas, espero les guste y puedan pasarse por el maravilloso trabajo de esta artista. <br/>Advertencia: la siguiente historia tiene escenas crudas que pueden afectar la sensibilidad de la persona que lo leer, por favor, esta advertido.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dios no existía. </p><p>Eso Alastor lo tenía muy claro. </p><p>Desde muy joven se había puesto a rogar por el mejoramiento de la salud de su madre, sollozando en algunas oportunidades cuando nadie le veía y casi gritando en desesperación cuando los ataques brutales atacaban el cuerpo ya magullado de quien le había dado la vida. Había sido muy difícil para él postrarse en el suelo con una última suplica, esta vez acompañada por la única alma que podía permitir acompañarlo en ese estado tan vergonzoso. </p><p>Pero eso no sirvió de nada. </p><p>En ese día donde la lluvia era incesante.  Su mente lo consumía tormentosamente, voraz y terrible como aquella infame lluvia que lo acobijaba. </p><p>El niño de apenas trece años seguía observando impávido la lápida que frente a él se erguía, recordándole claramente la realidad que le atormentaba casi como una inclemente daga enterrada en sus entrañas. El nombre de su madre impreso en la terrible placa de concreto solo le recordó lo miserable y asqueroso que era el mundo, lo jodido que estaba y lo solo que ahora estaba. <br/>Su madre se había ido. </p><p>Luego de tantos años con su cuerpo maltrecho y débil, la enfermedad solo tuvo que terminar el trabajo en un acto fulminante mientras menos lo esperaban, destruyendo todo lo que Alastor había conocido y amado. Destruyendo la celeridad de su hogar hasta la más mínima fibra, contrayendo su ánimo, descomponiendo su eterna sonrisa que no podía salir en un día tan oscuro. <br/>Ni siquiera sentía que las lágrimas pudieran salir más, aunque había intentado retenerlas durante todo el funeral. Su madre no le hubiera gustado verlo visto llorar, siempre diciéndole que nunca estaría completamente vestido sin una sonrisa. Pero en ese instante de gran debilidad, ni siquiera él se sentía capaz de sobreponerse para sonreír y despedirla correctamente. </p><p>Entonces, como si la lluvia hubiera dejado de caer sobre su cabeza, alzo la vista encontrando la mirada triste y melancólica de su amada Charlie sosteniendo firmemente el paraguas sobre él, sin importarle mojarse ella. </p><p>Respetando su espacio como siempre le había solicitado, su querida nana, le seguía acompañando en un momento tan duro como el que estaba pasando. En solo tres años se había convertido en un ser irremplazable al que sería incapaz de alejar, se había calado tan profundamente en su pecho que ahora era imposible observar una vida sin ella a su lado. No era como una madre, era diferente al amor que alguien podría darle a una hermana, pero ese sentimiento que tenía era tan cálido que no le importaba cual nombre tuviera, simplemente se dejó envolver, especialmente ahora que lo había perdido todo. </p><p>Su padre no había aparecido en el funeral. Había arreglado todo desde afuera, sirviendo solo la presencia de Charlie y el mismo Alastor para presenciar todo. Si desde antes Alastor había detestado a su padre por preferir el trabajo por encima de la salud y el bienestar de su madre, el simple hecho de haberlos abandonado cuando ella rogaba por el en sus últimos momentos había provocado un odio sin igual dirigido al que era el progenitor de sus días. No le importaba, no podía perdonarle ello, de igual modo, siempre estaba ausente. </p><p> Pero, a pesar de no preocuparse por ese aspecto. El dolor seguía persistiendo en torno a la pérdida de su madre. La ausencia ahora completamente prolongada lo había atacado más fuerte de lo que espero en un momento, llegando incluso a pasar horas y horas sentado frente a la tumba de su madre en el cementerio. Algunas veces no comía, otras veces no lograba alcanzar el suelo, simplemente estaba allí, persiguiendo a su madre. </p><p>Pero, cuando le parecía que era el fin del mundo, el universo le recordaba que aun las cosas no estaban del todo perdidas. <br/>Al menos, aún estaba ella. </p><p>Debiendo mantenerse fuerte para cuidar de ambos, Charlie mantuvo la sonrisa que el no pudo retener. Yendo cada día por él al cementerio, obligándole a salir de la lluvia e instándole a refugiarse a la seguridad de su casa donde afablemente secaba sus cabellos, ayudándolo a cambiarse de ropa para después servirle una taza de café caliente. </p><p>Aunque los dos habían sufrido una terrible perdida, ella seguía luchando por mantenerse adelante. </p><p>Sin embargo, no previeron el consiguiente infierno que les siguió a continuación. </p><p>A tan solo un par de meses de la muerte de la madre de Alastor, su padre se dignó a aparecer, pero esta vez no lo hizo solo. <br/>Apareciendo con una nueva mujer a la que presento como su nueva “madre”, hizo acto de presencia en la alta casa durante el principio del verano. De porte elegante, pero con una mirada severa y cruel, semejante a la de su padre, la mujer siquiera intento saludarlo, observándolo en silencio con una clara mirada de frialdad. Alastor, por supuesto, la observo como una vil ofensa. Ninguna mujer sería capaz de tomar el lugar de su madre, y la simple presencia de una intrusa que buscara suplantarla, se le hacía repugnante. </p><p>Lo que simplemente no espero fue que su propio padre lo abofeteara en la cara, recriminándole sus malos modales, le exigió respeto a la nueva dueña de la casa, y además su nueva madre. Alastor siempre estuvo claro de la dureza de las actitudes de su progenitor, pero siendo más el tiempo que estuvo ausente, especialmente durante el tiempo que duro la enfermedad de su madre, jamás llego un momento en el que levantara la mano contra él. Su crianza y formación siempre estuvieron de la mano de su madre, y al verse está un poco indispuesta dada su delicada salud, Charlie debió asumir parte de las riendas en las actividades de la casa. </p><p>Que viniera a ese momento a darse toda la tarea de “disciplinarlo” a conveniencia le parecía ridículo y asqueroso. <br/>Pero así siguieron los meses. Cada nuevo día que Alastor pasaba en esa casa era una constante guerra contra el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Haciendo todo el uso del poder que le confería ese título, cambió todo el ambiente que se había construido en aquel que era su hogar. Obligándolo a ser más fuerte, más disciplinado, más perfecto. Severo, brutal e insensible, destruía fácilmente toda la calidez que la madre de Alastor había construido y eso el simplemente no pudo permitirlo, ganándose cada vez más el desprecio de aquel hombre. Casi llegando a aborrecer su existencia, haciéndoselo saber con cada golpe, magulladura o rasguño ante el mínimo error cometido, incluso en ocasiones, sin siquiera merecerlo. Más pronto que tarde, su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de cicatrices, unas más largas o profundas que otras, llegando a ocupar casi todo su cuerpo. Aquel hombre lo hería encarecidamente, buscando una forma de doblegarlo, de reflejar el miedo y el terror en su rostro, pero eso jamás sucedería, porque Alastor se había propuesto no ceder ante él. Lo odiaba, compartía el mismo sentimiento que tenía hacia él y se lo hacía saber con creces en cada mirada feroz, llena de odio y resentimiento. </p><p>En cuanto a su nueva madre. Ella jamás había querido dar a luz hijos, tampoco se interesó alguna vez en lo que a Alastor pudiera pasarle, simplemente fue de él. Como si no existiera. En algún momento siquiera busco regresar a la mansión que compartían, venia cada cierto tiempo, solo en presencia de aquel hombre, siempre llena de objetos y regalos. Era en verdad, un ser más ausente cuyo repudio se iba más hacia la total indiferencia.  </p><p>No obstante, aunque Alastor se había dado a la tarea de ser fuerte, una vez su miedo si se produjo. <br/>No espero que en una de las ocasiones cuando esta le azotara con una correa, enseñándose el suficiente tiempo para que la sangre comenzara a cubrir el suelo y la conciencia comenzara a tambalearse hasta llegar a la bruma, Charlie se lanzara abrazarlo llena de lágrimas, ya harta de todo lo que había observado durante esos dos años. Observando con desespero a su señor, retándolo con sus ojos. </p><p>—Por favor deténgase —le dijo, ocultando a Alastor de él. El tiempo había pasado, el cuerpo de quien fuera su protegido estaba muy cercano a su altura, pero seguía cabiendo perfectamente entre sus brazos, ayudándola así a protegerlo con su cuerpo si era necesario. </p><p>—Apártate —ordeno con severidad, achicando los ojos ante la insolencia cometida por una simple criada. Pero Charlie estaba todo menos dispuesta a alejarse del cuerpo dolorido de Alastor. </p><p>—Por favor, le ruego que se detenga. ¡Ya es suficiente! ¿No puede ver todo el daño que le está haciendo? ¡Es apenas un niño! —le grita. Sin embargo, un fuerte latigazo proveniente de la misma correa que el hombre sostenía le hizo callar sus palabras de golpe, apenas cubriendo el cuerpo de Alastor con el suyo. </p><p>—Ya este año cumple quince años, no es más que un simple enclenque, tiene que aprender a ser un hombre. Además, lo que yo haga con él no es tu problema, tu eres una simple sirvienta que no entiende el lugar en donde esta —dice—. Si no puedes seguir las simples ordenes de tu señor, entonces es momento que tomes tus cosas y te largues de esta casa. </p><p>De repente, el chico de catorce años sintió pánico ¿Qué haría si Charlie era echada? ¿Tendría que seguir viviendo en esa asquerosa casa al lado de un horroroso y vil hombre que lo detestaba, y con una “madre” más que ausente al que también odiaba? No estaba seguro de poder sobrellevar aquello, su cordura dependía de la fuerza que aquella hermosa joven le estaba entregando incondicionalmente, curando sus heridas en silencio, dándole palabras de ánimo, entregando comida a escondida cuando sus cenas le eran negadas por su padre, toda su resistencia era gracias a ella. No podía perderla, no a ella. </p><p>— ¡NO! Charlie no se ira de esta casa —grito perdiendo cualquier compostura, sorprendiendo claramente a los dos presentes, especialmente a Charlie al haberla tomado de los hombros alarmado, y colocándola entre él y su padre. </p><p>— ¡Nadie te dijo que podías hablar! —vocifero dándole un fuerte puñetazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo, Charlie grito asustada, corriendo nuevamente hacia Alastor —. Ella es mi empleada y yo hago lo que quiera con ella, ten en cuenta tu maldita posición. Mocoso del infierno —dirigió su mirada a Charlie—. Toma tus cosas y vete de esta casa, no quiero verte nuevamente. </p><p>Alastor sangraba profundamente de su nariz herida, Charlie intentaba contener el sangrado con un pañuelo, temblando. Pero él estaba conmocionado. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de ella? No podían dejarla a la calle, ella estaba en esa casa porque había perdido a familia y todas las formas de subsistencia. Ambos se tenían mutuamente y separados serian completamente nada… <br/>¿Por qué no era fuerte? </p><p>No tenía los medios o las formas para irse por sí solo, menos podría llevarse a la única persona importante que le quedaba. <br/>Huir no era una opción, Alastor debía ser fuerte. Y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se llevara a Charlie de su lado. Con un lamentable quejido, iba a levantarse nuevamente para replicar cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo para obligarlo a verle, Charlie le dirigió una profunda mirada antes de esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa. </p><p>—E-Espere un momento por favor —pidió Charlie, levantándose del suelo, colocándose entre Alastor y su padre—… Por favor, déjeme quedarme en esta casa. No importa si no tiene que pagarme, yo solo necesito estar aquí —pidió. </p><p>El brutal hombre observo el rostro asustado de la joven de veinte años que se había desempeñado como su sirvienta durante los últimos años. También noto con complacencia la reacción desesperada del joven Alastor como nunca hubiera esperado, esbozando una burlona sonrisa. </p><p>—Hagamos una cosa sencilla —comenzó a decir acercándose peligrosamente a esta, provocando que un pequeño chillido de terror fuera emitido por los labios de ella en un ademan asustado—. Considerare la permanencia de tus servicios en esta casa, siempre y cuando vengas a mi estudio en horas de la noche, hay algo que deseo discutir contigo en privado. </p><p>—Sí, señor —acepto, encogiéndose un poco mientras su cuerpo temblaba. </p><p>Una última sonrisa fue emitida por aquel hombre, quien desapareció en silencio del salón donde hace minutos había arremetido contra su hijo. Charlie aún se mantenía de pie, temblando vigorosamente de miedo, con el terror calando profundamente su cuerpo al entender el significado de aquel peligroso llamado. </p><p>—Charlie —la llamo Alastor y esta de inmediato, respingo, recomponiéndose al voltear a verlo. Rápidamente corrió a su lado tomándolo entre sus brazos. No importaba cuan lastimado estaba, cuan sucio se sentía, cuan inútil y débil era, ella siempre lo tomaba protectoramente y le decía lo fuerte que había sido. Solo que, en esa ocasión, ella no lloraba con él, mantenía las lágrimas al margen, temblando terriblemente—… Charlie —la llamo nuevamente, esperando esta vez una respuesta concisa. </p><p>Aquellas últimas palabras de su padre habían removido todos los temores que pudieran pasar por su cabeza, encendiendo cada de sus alarmas. No importaba que tan adolorido o magullado se encontrara su cuerpo en ese momento, no podía permitir que ella fuera esa noche al lado de su padre. </p><p>Sin embargo, con toda la fuerza que tenía Charlie le esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ánimo, aun cuando sus ojos estaban cristalizados y el temblor jamás se despegó de su cuerpo. </p><p>—S-Sonríe, tu madre siempre nos lo dijo ¿no? Que nunca estábamos completamente vestidos sin una sonrisa —comentó, intentando que sonriera en vano, cuando su voz casi no se escuchaba—. Debemos ser fuertes, mi pequeño Alastor. </p><p>Y ayudándolo a levantarse, lo llevo hasta su habitación donde como todas las ocasiones que su padre lo hería, curaba sus heridas, lo ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa para finalmente recostarlo sobre la cama con extremo cuidado. En esa ocasión, no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar antes de la cena. Permanecieron en un silencio tenso hasta que la oscuridad ya había alcanzado toda la residencia y la luna estaba en medio del cielo. </p><p>Cuando ella trajo su cena a la habitación, el no pudo decirle nada. Estaba avergonzando de sí mismo, de no ser capaz de hacer nada, de ser tan débil. Se suponía que el debería ser capaz de protegerla, pero ella siempre lo hacía por él. No debería considerarse un hombre. </p><p>Fue al momento que debería haber comenzado a dormir y que Charlie había desaparecido que Alastor tomo una decisión. Iría a hablar con su padre. No importaba que fuera azotado nuevamente, aun si debía rebajarse y pedir de rodillas que la dejara permanecer en aquella casa, aunque debiese pedir clemencia a tan asqueroso personaje, Alastor lo haría con tal de seguir observando la iluminada sonrisa de aquella joven que amaba con su alma. </p><p>Por ello, en medio de la noche, camino en dirección al estudio. </p><p>Guiado por la breve luz que existía en aquella habitación, busco no hacer ruido antes de poder anunciarse y tocar la puerta, pero todo el mundo se le vino abajo cuando sus ojos entrevieron la imagen que se desarrollaba al otro lado de esa misma habitación. </p><p>El sonido doloroso y la respiración masculina jadeante eran apenas sopesados, casi buscando que fueran fácilmente escuchados. Alastor observo con horror como su padre se encontraba encima de una sollozante Charlie, la cual tenía su suave vestido gris roto desde el cuello hasta el estómago y sus piernas abiertas donde en medio yacía aquel asqueroso hombre al que debía llamar padre, moviéndose contra ella, generando que su voz soltara gritos ahogados de dolor y asco marcados en su crispada expresión. </p><p>Alastor estaba congelado en su posición, mudo y sin saber qué hacer. De repente sus ojos alcanzaron los de Charlie y esta lo vio. </p><p>La mirada desorbitada de sorpresa y llena de pánico quería gritarle, el desde su propio sitio quiso entrar y detener aquello tan asqueroso que le estaba sucediendo, pero entendiendo bien que estaba por hacer, ella cerro los ojos y negó lentamente, para después comenzar a llorar, esbozando solo con sus labios una breve frase. </p><p>Le estaba pidiendo disculpas. </p><p>Apenas pudiendo contener el jadeo, su expresión cayó compungida por el asco. </p><p>Fue entonces que lo había entendido todo. </p><p>El motivo por el cual la había citado esa noche. </p><p>Inútilmente, quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, ella había estado aplacando la locura de su padre a costa de su propia existencia, cordura y la naturalidad de su cuerpo. Las horas habían pasado y estaba seguro que ella lo había estado soportando, aguantando, llorando en silencio por el bien de Alastor que se sentía vago, frustrado, enloquecido. </p><p>La ira junto al entendimiento fue suficiente para tomar la máxima decisión que el joven necesitaba. Saliendo al jardín en dirección al cobertizo, Alastor tomo entre sus manos el hacha que yacía entre la madera. Caminando en silencio, se aproximó hasta la habitación de su padre a paso determinado, los jadeos y lloriqueos de Charlie intentaban calmarse, pero ya no había nada que hacer para ocultarlos. La verdad estaba más que clara. </p><p>Entonces, abriendo la puerta con gesto firme, Alastor noto la mirada alarmada de Charlie sobre él pese al exabrupto movimiento del cuerpo infame sobre ella. Ella ni siquiera hizo un sonido que alertara a su padre, solo espero pacientemente su final, cerrando los ojos. </p><p>Oh, Alastor estaba verdaderamente gratificado con su gesto, creyendo ilusamente que su martirio acabaría con su muerte. Que equivocada estaba su amada Charlie. </p><p>Por eso, cuando el cuerpo sangrante de su padre había quedado inmóvil sobre el cuerpo de Charlie, Alastor pudo darse cuenta que su sonrisa volvía a florecer. Amplia y de polo a polo como siempre le había enseñado su madre, la sonrisa de Alastor decoro todo su rostro hasta retornar a lo que había sido antes. </p><p>Poderoso, lleno de vida, completamente triunfal contra el tirano que había intentado doblegarlo, pasando por lo más divino que él tenia. Motivo por el cual, lo había asesinado. </p><p>Charlie abrió los ojos lentamente, observando aterrada el cuerpo desfallecido contra ella para después pasar su atención hacia él, que la miraba con esa enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, invitándola, casi susurrándole que finalmente todo había acabado y que podía respirar tranquila nuevamente. </p><p>Finalmente, había hecho lo que había estado ansiando todo ese tiempo. Se había desecho de su padre de una vez por todas. </p><p>Yo no quedaría rastro de aquellos lamentables personajes que les había tocado interpretar por esos años. </p><p>Por fin, tanto Charlie como él eran libres.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siendo sincera, este OS salio casi de inmediato junto con otros tres más que hilan una historia que no pretende ser un fic, pero que me gusta hilar por cierto placer mezquino. Esta vez, la historia ha tomado un giro macabro como simplemente debía llevarlo en algún momento, triste, arrebatador, destrozando el alma. El siguiente de mis OS escritos, alejado de este universo, corresponde a otro fanart que amo y que es mucho más alegre, pero eso no significa que este pequeño universo termine aquí, oh, no, aun tengo varias ideas muy interesantes, llenas de pasión, ternura e incluso un poco de sadismo, muy encarnado al estilo del propio Alastor, y en algunos, de Charlie. <br/>Espero les haya gustado, me costo escribirlo pero estoy orgullosa del resultado final. Nos leemos nuevamente el dia marte con un nuevo OS. Saludos desde Venezuela mis corazones.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Compromiso arreglado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una amistad de siglos fue rota por la declaración de un compromiso entre dos partes que excluyen una tercera. <br/>Los sentimientos aun con eso, no pueden ser olvidados.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ambientado el universo alternativo donde Charlie, Alastor y Seviathan (anteriormente conocido como Harold antes de ser publicado su nombre oficial) son todos nacidos en el infierno, y a su vez amigos de la infancia. Este AU es a crédito total de @cinnaflyster cuyo trabajo me dio inspiración a este OS, espero puedan pasar por su cuenta para ver sus bellos fanarts, a mi sinceramente, me llenan de ternura. <br/>https://twitter.com/cinnaflyster?fbclid=IwAR17AOozu5TCaKlaeudSVWnSecIp7E7tSHpQYzRe4rOEGn085c715OTV0cs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La vida en el infierno era más irónica de lo que podía creer. </p><p>Obligado a sopesar las consecuencias de haber nacido en el averno, Alastor en sí mismo no parecía disgustado de ser un demonio. Habiendo nacido en una casta de gran poder, el alcance de sus acciones y el miedo que provoco a lo largo de su crecimiento fue tal que logro apoderarse de un nombre propio por el que siempre seria conocido “el demonio de la radio”. Atormentar, asesinar y consumir la carne de quienes habían perecido ante sus manos era una de las cosas que Alastor más disfrutaba. </p><p>La primera de todas por supuesto, era el tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su amiga de la infancia, Charlie, la princesa del infierno. Aunque ambos tuvieran pensamientos y credos dispares, tenían muchísimas cosas en común. El gusto por la música, las bromas, el buen sentido del humor, el café y las películas de terror. Su compañía desde la más tierna edad había sido para el demonio un bálsamo que no había deseado, pero que ahí estuvo a su lado por los siglos que pasaron hasta convertirse en demonio hecho y derecho. Por supuesto, siempre estuvo la constante interferencia del principal heredero de la familia de demonios sangre puro Von Eldrich. Alastor nunca logro llevarse bien con Seviathan pese a que Charlie busco intermediar pacientemente entre ellos, más las diferencias de opiniones eran más que claras, además de acompañarse con un elemento que los hizo enemistarse casi de inmediato al notarlo. Enamorarse de la brillante alma de Charlie era algo que Alastor no le había importado, lo veía como algo natural, dada la misma forma de ser de la princesa, semejante como una polilla que busca la luz incandescente del fuego. </p><p>Sin embargo, su amistad había traspillado los límites de lo que era correcto para su estatus, las circunstancias no estaban de su lado. Después de tantos siglos, el tiempo finalmente había pasado y era el momento de que la existencia avanzara. </p><p>Cuando la princesa del infierno alcanzo la mayoría de edad que los siglos de vida le permitieron alcanzar, la realización del anuncio de boda era inminente donde la joven Charlotte (para sus amigos Charlie) debía contraer nupcias con el heredero principal de los Von Eldrich. Aun cuando Alastor, Charlie y Seviathan eran conocidos de toda la vida, y los demonios masculinos eran poseedores de un inmenso poder, el único con la posibilidad legal de asumir el compromiso con la heredera al trono era el hijo de los Von Eldrich por ser uno de los pocos demonios puros posteriores a la estirpe de la princesa infernal. </p><p>Alastor nunca había maldecido haber nacido de una pecadora y un demonio, siempre odio a su padre, pero amaba en exceso a su madre, aun naciendo en el infierno fue criado espléndidamente, mas su estirpe, aunque noble, no tenía la posibilidad de darle lo que el ansiaba en ese momento. </p><p>Por eso, cuando llego el momento de la gran fiesta, no tuvo el valor de presentarse ante Charlie. Nunca en su vida el demonio de la radio había tenido un acto de cobardía, pero la ira que sentía en ese instante con el señor del infierno era palpable por atreverse a arrebatarle lo único que había ansiado más que su propia vida. Maldiciendo desde la soledad del balcón que conectaba al salón de fiestas del castillo, Alastor busco controlarse antes de pensar en retirarse. Aunque su madre bien le había dicho que podría sobrellevarlo y pensar en la felicidad de Charlie, el demonio no podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Le era inconcebible observarla sonreír en los brazos de otro, tan cerca pero tan lejos de ella. </p><p>—No deberías estar en este lugar —afirma una voz masculina que Alastor conoce demasiado bien. Encerrando los puños con una fuerza capaz de casi romper su piel, busca mantener su compostura inquebrantable como en cualquier otra ocasión, aunque esta en particular fuera todo menos normal o grata para él. </p><p>—Bien recuerdo que mi familia fue invitada a esta gala por la misma familia real —comenta Alastor sin dignarse a ver Seviathan Von Eldrich que se encuentra a pocos metros de distancia de él—. No veo porque no debería estar presente —expresa. Sin embargo, la mirada desafiante de este no cede. </p><p>—Creo que deberías saber cuál es el lugar que ya está ocupado —menciona con firmeza e incluso, un poco superioridad, provocando que un genuino sentimiento de ira corroa al demonio escarlata. </p><p>— ¿Acaso estas buscando pelea, mi estimado? —pregunta con la voz revestida de estática, en un aire casi amenazante da una vista de reojo a su nuevo interlocutor que lo mira sin expresión alguna. </p><p>—La pelea fue decidida desde que fui elegido como prometido de Charlotte y no tú, Alastor. </p><p>Alastor no puede tolerar aquella altanería que busca sobreponerse como superior hacia él. Sosteniendo firmemente del cuello estaba a punto de destrozar su yugular de un solo movimiento mientras la estática retumbaba y las runas fluían a su alrededor.</p><p>— ¿Al? </p><p>La voz ahogada y un poco alarmada de Charlie resuena en aquel balcón desolado, haciendo detener en el acto la carnicería que el demonio de la radio estaba a punto de cometer sin importarle las consecuencias. La mirada asustada de la joven hace resentir al demonio de una forma que no espero, soltando a Harold de golpe contra el suelo. </p><p>—Al ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? —pregunta la princesa temerosa, está a escasos metros de ambos, viendo a su prometido en el suelo. </p><p>La tensión que fluía en el ambiente en ese instante era palpable entre ambos. Con la figura inconsciente de Seviathan Von Eldrich en el suelo y el cuerpo tembloroso de la joven demonio que mira a Alastor pidiendo una silenciosa explicación de que estaba pasando. La fuerte estática proveniente del demonio de la radio era tan escandalosa que hasta se hacía insoportable, y no pudiendo mantener más la mirada de Charlie, Alastor simplemente hace una leve reverencia. </p><p>—Lamento incomodarte el día de la presentación de su compromiso, princesa —expresa captando todas las alertas de la joven demonio. Nunca había escuchado tanta formalidad en relación a ella, aun sabiendo cómo se comportaba el demonio como un caballero, su forma de relacionarse nunca fue de ese modo, no desde hacía años —. No pienso interrumpir más tu velada, así que procederé a retirarme, espero puedas tener una buena vida. </p><p>Haciendo un ademan de retirarse, Alastor invoca a su micrófono con el fin de desaparecer usando uno de sus portales. Pero antes de que siquiera pueda invocar uno de estos, la voz certera de Charlie se hace presente. </p><p>— ¡Por favor, espera! —le grita sosteniéndolo de la mano a duras penas. Alastor se siente impresionado al notarla llorar mientras sus temblorosas manos lo detienen y lo abrazan fuertemente. </p><p>Observándose en silencio, una tacita suplica nace de los ojos de la princesa quien se niega a separarse de él en acto desesperado por detenerle. Miles de sentimientos pasan por su cabeza y quiere decirlos en ese instante, pero pareciera como si las circunstancias hicieran mella de su poca capacidad para expresar firmemente lo que siente. No obstante, sabe que, si no hace algo, podrá perderla para siempre. Por eso, toma una decisión arriesgada, no le importa si termina de destrozar todo lo que alguna vez había construido, la ganancia de lo que estaba por hacer sería superior a todo lo demás. </p><p>—Charlie… </p><p>Tomando firmemente su mano, susurra una serie de palabras en el oído de la joven princesa quien abre los ojos con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados. De repente, esta pasa sus brazos por su cuello y junta sus labios con los contrarios. El sentimiento de júbilo era innegable después de tantos años de haberse reprimido aquello. Le cuesta unos minutos separarse, observando con notable anhelo y promesas de futuros que aún se veían inciertos, pero la seguridad de sus palabras era lo que importaba, aunque debieran oponerse a todo. </p><p>Alastor la tomo firmemente de la mano, sosteniéndola firmemente para tomar su micrófono donde invoco un enorme portal. Ya estaban preparados. </p><p>—Charlotte…</p><p>Levantándose a duras penas del suelo, Seviathan observa como estos mantienen sus manos unidas, sintiendo el preludio de su más grande pesadilla, pide con su mirada a Charlie que fuera lo que fuera a hacer que se detuviera en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo, ella solo lo volteo a ver con expresión de tristeza. </p><p>—Lo siento, Seviathan —se disculpa, pero en sus ojos no existe la duda. Está determinada a hacerlo. </p><p>La noticia de la fuga del demonio de la radio junto a la princesa del infierno, hacen que todo el salón estalle en murmullos incontrolables que apenas pueden ser controlados por la iracunda furia del rey del infierno quien pide la cabeza de Alastor y el paradero de su hija en la brevedad posible. Lilith, por su parte, se acerca hasta la familia Von Eldrich que esta alrededor de su primogénito, para pedir disculpas en nombre de su familia. La hija menor de estos comienza a decir lo irresponsable que era la princesa y las represalias a tomar contra el demonio Alastor cuando de repente son detenidos en seco por Seviathan. </p><p>—No, está bien. Puede dejarlo así. El compromiso no iba a prosperar de todas formas —informa Harold, quien comenzó a retirarse lentamente de la estancia bajo la atónita mirada de los reyes del infierno y su propia familia. </p><p>Después de todo, él siempre estuvo allí presente entre ambos. Siempre noto sus miradas, siempre observo sus sonrisas cómplices. Y aun cuando la adorable princesa decía tratarlos por igual, el demonio esmeralda siempre estuvo claro de que no era así, porque ella siempre miró de una forma diferente al demonio de la radio y esbozo las más grandes sonrisas por todas sus acciones, no importando que fuera lo que él hiciera. Sintió que había ganado la batalla tacita entre Alastor y él cuando el rey del infierno confirmo su compromiso con la princesa, pero al notar la expresión desolada de esta, simplemente tuvo la respuesta completa de todo. </p><p>Charlie nunca lo había amado y jamás lo haría. </p><p>Sus sentimientos siempre fueron destinados al demonio de la radio. </p><p>Y eso debía aceptarlo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Siendoles sincera, estoy enamorada de este AU. Imaginar a Charlie, Alastor y casi todo el elenco de Hazbin Hotel como niños es nadar en un mar de azúcar que casi no pude contener XDD este sera mi primer OS de este universo, y aunque aun no estoy segura de seguir la continuación de este OS, si tengo pensado trascribir algunos escritos de ellos niños. <br/>Espero de verdad que les haya gustado y puedan pasarse por el trabajo de la artista, es muy hermoso. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos con un nuevo OS el día sabado ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Destinos conjugados</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Esa era una fecha muy importante que debía ser celebrada. <br/>El recuerdo de la victoria junto al toque de tus brazos es premio más adecuado.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feliz inicio de fin de semana mis corazones, seguimos con esta recopilación de OS, continuando con la serie de historias creadas a partir del hermoso trabajo de @Sheila96716588, siendo este el cuarto One shot que escribo para ella y el tercero del pequeño universo que ha nacido del Au de Charlie como nana de Alastor, de verdad, me he enamorado demasiado de este AU y ya casi tengo todos los OS que tenía pensado para este. Espero sinceramente pueda gustarles. <br/>Atención, el siguiente capitulo tiene escenas de contenido sexual y algunas tantas que pueden afectar la sensibilidad del lector, lees bajo tu propio riesgo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era ya de tarde cuando en una gran casa del límite de New Orleans, una mujer de rubios cabellos tarareaba una canción de Jazz mientras cocinaba la cena de esa noche. Estaba más que contenta porque hacía poco que “él” había terminado su programa de radio y seguramente debía estar ya camino a casa. En esa oportunidad estaba preparando su platillo favorito, así que la joven dama estaba más que ansiosa por terminar la comida para darle una sorpresa, después de todo, era el aniversario de aquel día. <br/>Camino por la mediana cocina intercalando los pasos con una ligera danza para finalmente cerrar la cazuela y apagar la cocina, sonriendo satisfecha. Estaba a punto de servir la mesa cuando fue sorprendida por los fuertes brazos de un caballero más alto que ella que la sostuvieron en un repentino abrazo, haciendo su rostro enrojecer violentamente. </p><p>Una suave, pero encantadora risa se escuchó desde el borde del oído de la dama de cabellos rubios, quien apenas podía sopesar el repentino escalofrió que surgió por su espina dorsal. Dejando un cariñoso beso, el joven caballero apretó el agarre sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, pegándola más a su propio cuerpo. </p><p>—Que encantadora sorpresa, querida ¿es el delicioso aroma del Jambalaya casero lo que huelo? —Pregunta con una divertida voz mientras repasa sus manos por la curva del cuerpo que abrazaba, gozando el estremecimiento y el enrojecimiento del rostro de su portadora—. Diría que no tenías que molestarte Charlie, pero es una gran ocasión —comenta, mordiendo el blanquecino cuello de esta, quien apenas puede contener el terrible gemido que le provoco el gesto. </p><p>—A-Al, espera… No debemos hacer esto en la cocina —expresa Charlie jadeando. No lo había escuchado llegar, y aunque no era la primera vez que llegaba sin anunciarse, esta vez si la tomó por sorpresa—. Por favor, debemos detenernos… La cena... </p><p>Pero el hombre no se detuvo, sus manos siguieron repasando el cuerpo de la dama que, aun teniendo treinta y dos años, seguía manteniendo un cuerpo envidiable y extremadamente bello. A Alastor no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ella le superara seis años, no, era más excitante para él incluso. No debiendo contenerse en lo más mínimo por reservas, hacía ya demasiado tiempo que habían superado esa etapa donde la diferencia etaria había sido un marcado problema, ambos ya se habían aceptado y no había forma de cambiar eso, la adoración mutua solamente aumentaba.  Como en ese instante, donde Alastor beso el níveo cuello de Charlie y poso sus manos sobre la cubertura de sus senos, masajeándolos por encima de la ropa, aun pudiendo sentir la grandeza de estos. </p><p>Lentamente comenzó a bajar una de sus manos por el estómago de Charlie, dando pequeños círculos que calentaban más el cuerpo mientras sus propias caderas rozaban la dureza de su erección sobre su trasero. Apenas pudiendo sostenerse del mesón, la joven mujer soltó un fuerte jadeo cuando Alastor sostuvo con firmeza su intimidad aun por encima del vestido, repasando con un debo mientras más se frotaba y mordía su oreja con lentitud, casi en una especie de juego tortuoso por ver quien caía primero, estando a punto de lograrlo de no ser que una de sus manos se posiciono sobre el margen de su bragueta, acariciando el erecto miembro y causando que este jadeara su nombre en oído. Charlie sonrió vencedora, aunque no estaba en las condiciones más favorables, aun así, habría logrado descontrolar lo poco de compostura que mantenía el joven. </p><p>— ¿Buscabas algo querida? —pregunta el caballero con sorna ganando una divertida sonrisa de ella. </p><p>—Esperaba por lo que has intentado encender desde el momento que llegaste a casa —comenta, acercándose a sus labios para besarlo. </p><p>Compartieron un beso largo, profundo, explorando sus bocas con soltura mientras los toques seguían aumentando, sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más descontroladas y la temperatura ya de por si húmeda de la ciudad, a pesar de ser de tarde, estaba provocando que comenzaran a sudar. Se separaron dejando un suspiro ahogado antes de que Alastor levantara la falda del vestido de Charlie, bajando la ropa interior ya empapada. </p><p>Acomodándose en una posición adecuada, Alastor se internó de un solo golpe en el cálido interior de quien consideraba su única y máxima princesa. Moviéndose con una cadencia inicial que rozaba la ternura, siguieron besándose mientras el más joven repasaba todo el cuerpo blanquecino de la mujer que amaba. Porque no tenía motivo alguno para negarlo, la amaba desde el primer momento que se dio cuenta de la pureza de su alma, del brillo de sus ojos y de la gentileza de sus acciones que a pesar de los años que habían pasado, y que ya no era más el pequeño niño que conoció, seguía cuidándolo con el esmero y cariño de una madre, pero amándolo con la pasión de una desenfrenada amante. </p><p>Y como si fuera una especie de recordatorio del fuego interno que poseía Charlie, esta se volteó levemente para volver a besarle, colocando una mano en su cadera y haciendo que el contacto fuera más profundo para ambos. Con una sonrisa juguetona, mordió su propio labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente, haciéndole beber de su propia sangre que compartió con el movimiento de su lengua. Se separó por un segundo, sonriéndole de manera traviesa y con un gesto arrebatador, llego al borde de oreja. </p><p>—No tengo suficiente de ti, querido —susurro a su oído.  </p><p>De manera voraz, volvieron a besarse con mayor intensidad y fuerza. El sabor de la sangre de Charlie no hizo más que impulsarlo a internarse más dentro, haciendo que los gemidos fueran más altos y cargados, provocando que el estremecimiento en ambos fuera mucho mayor. </p><p>—No tienes remedio —comenta el hombre sonriente, besando con adoración sus labios rotos. Aumentando la velocidad casi frenética de sus caderas hasta alcanzar el ansiado clímax que los dejo cansados sobre la cerámica fría del mesón. Con Charlie permitiéndole permanecer un poco más dentro de ella. </p><p>Compartiendo una intensa sesión de sexo, luego cenando un buen plato de Jambalaya con un poco de salsa picante y bailando parte de la noche al ritmo del Jazz, era una especie de ritual conmemorativo de una fecha que tanto Charlie como Alastor no podían olvidar. Aquella fecha tenía tanta importancia como los cumpleaños de ambos, el aniversario de la llegada de Charlie a esa casa o el mismo cumpleaños de la madre de Alastor. Era un momento especial para recordar, porque era la fecha en la que habían comenzado a ser verdaderamente libres, era el aniversario de haber asesinado a alguien. </p><p>Alastor no podía evitar rememorar con una sonrisa aquel excitante momento, lleno de júbilo. </p><p>Casi pudiendo saborear la sangre salpicada en ese preciso instante, cuando su joven mano impulsada por la ira que ya no podía ser contenida, azoto sin piedad contra la cabeza del infeliz de su padre, acabando con una parte de su vida mediante la gran hacha con la que le hacían cortar la madera para la leña. Sin misericordia, la sangre salpico por todas partes de la habitación, salpicando el suelo, las sábanas blancas y el níveo rostro de Charlie que contuvo el cuerpo moribundo del infeliz encima de ella. <br/>Y aunque el joven Alastor había esperado el grito desproporcionado de pánico de su joven princesa, este jamás llego a escucharse. La muchacha veintiún años simplemente sonrió, emitiendo entre las lágrimas una inconfundible risa de alivio que solo hizo emocionar al joven con su cometido. </p><p>Lanzando el cuerpo al suelo, Charlie se levantó para acomodar sus ropas y correr a abrazar a Alastor que la refugio entre sus brazos, solo en ese instante, pudo finalmente sentirse segura, escuchando el latir acelerado de ambos corazones. </p><p>Sin embargo, no habían terminado con su trabajo. Aquel hombre aún no estaba muerto. Seguía removiéndose en el suelo cual cucaracha pisoteada. Alastor tomo nuevamente el hacha dispuesto a terminar con su miserable existencia, cuando la mano de Charlie le detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo con suavidad. Iba a pedir una buena explicación, cuando la sonrisa de ella le detuvo.</p><p>—Tu no serás el único que deba mancharse las manos.  </p><p>Si por sus acciones, Alastor debía bajar al infierno, ella lo seguiría con gusto. </p><p>Por ello, tomando el hacha entre sus temblorosas manos, la joven que alguna vez había sido pura e ingenua rompió las piernas y luego los brazos, Alastor le siguió luego destrozando el torso y rompiendo el cuello, aunque aquel pequeño estudio estaba en demás cubierta de sangre, no pararon hasta que ya no había quedado nada de la figura de aquel infame hombre. <br/>Habiéndose desecho del cadáver, ambos regresaron felizmente a la comodidad de su casa. Finalmente, no había nada que pudiera destrozarlos. </p><p>Eran libres. </p><p>Considerando que esa era una celebración especial, y sin importar lo alto de la hora, cocinaron una gran comida que tenía como plato principal el afamado Jambalaya que tanto les gustaba a ambos. Disfrutaron la velada acompañada del vino de reserva, emitiendo ambos una desquiciada risa al momento de bailar encima de la sangre al ritmo del jazz que sonaba a través la radio. <br/>Ya ni siquiera la muerte sería capaz de separarlos. </p><p>Por fin estarían bien en sus destinos conjugados por el asesinato, condenados al inclemente infierno, al que bajarían juntos al menos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>De verdad, les invito a pasarse por el trabajo de @Sheila96716588, es hermoso y me encanta. <br/>Con respecto a la historia ¿Que tal les ha parecido? Tenia, necesitaba escribir algo de este estilo. Ya nuestros personajes han logrado avanzar en su vida, siendo finalmente felices, pero manteniendo un oscuro secreto que no les importa compartir. Tengo otros escritos ya listos de este universo, y uno más en producción. No se bien si ya luego de esos le daré el cierre a este pequeño pero maravilloso AU, sin embargo, tengo otros OS de diferentes tematicas, el martes se nos viene tambien lo bueno con mi AU con Alastor masoquista y una dominante Charlie, espero pueda ser de su agrado. <br/>Si les han gustado mis OS les invito a leer mi fanfic Princesa imperial, es un canon divergente que estoy segura que les encantara. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos pronto ¡Cuidense mucho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Postrado a sus pies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ante todos, él era el infame demonio de la radio. Frente a ella, no era más que un miserable pecador postrado a sus pies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alerta, alto contenido sexual.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante todo ese día, Alastor no había hecho acto de presencia en el hotel. </p><p>Sin avisarle a nadie de su paradero o el motivo de su ausencia, decidió realizar otra serie de actividades a la cuales no había tenido oportunidad de realizar dada la agitada agenda que tenían en el hotel. </p><p>Su ausencia seguramente, había provocado una excesiva </p><p>En otras ocasiones, se habría disculpado en un ademan caballeroso ante la princesa del infierno y hubiera realizado cada actividad atrasada con la mayor de las exigencias posibles en el menor tiempo, si no hubiera habido remedio, se hubiera excusado con anterioridad, expresando el claro motivo de su ausencia por ese día. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No quiso hacerlo. <br/>Por supuesto, lo había hecho a propósito. </p><p>El nunca seria capaz de llegar tarde o ausentarse sin motivo alguno porque sus principios se lo impedían. No obstante, cuando estaba de ánimos de molestar a la princesa, realizaba cierto tipo de acciones que buscaban provocar su mal genio, molestar a los inquilinos, fastidiar a la demonio polilla, casi asesinar al ridículo de Angel Dust por lo inmoral que era su presencia, habían pasado ya algunas de esas cosas. Aunque tuvo ciertas reprimendas de parte de la princesa, ninguna había causado una severa molesta en ella. Pero si algo ya conocía el demonio escarlata luego de tanto tiempo trabajando como su socio, es que Charlie odiaba en profundidad el papeleo administrativo que derivaba del hotel. Ella era una gran experta en el tema, manejando los papeles con soltura y buen juicio, pero eso no impedía que odiara dicha actividad. Por eso Alastor decidió ausentarse, imaginando divertido la expresión llena de ira de la joven al verse envuelta en un mar de papeles que le consumiría todo el día en vista de la ausencia de su socio. </p><p>Casi tarareo de una emoción expectante mientras llegaba a las cercanías del hotel, observando a Charlie esperándolo en la entrada del mismo. Su gloriosa expresión llena de molestia y su gesto fruncido casi estremecieron al demonio que amplió su sonrisa divertida, como si del gato Cheshire se tratara. De inmediato, camino hasta estar frente a ella. </p><p>—Que tengas una buena noche mi querida Charlie ¿Ha estado todo en orden durante mi ausencia? —preguntó con fingida ingenuidad. </p><p>— ¿Por qué desapareciste todo el día sin avisarle a nadie? —cuestiono de inmediato la demonio—. Hoy era un día de mucho trabajo y necesitábamos todo el apoyo posible. </p><p>— ¿Es así? —contesto interesado, pero fingiendo demencia. </p><p>Hubo un breve periodo de silencio entre ambos, la tensión prominente solo aumentaba mientras la sonrisa de Alastor no se apartaba y la expresión de ira en la princesa aumentaba. </p><p>—Te quiero en mi habitación, enseguida —ordeno silente, tajante, con una expresión voraz que removió todos los sentidos del demonio que escarlata que simplemente amplio su sonrisa y realizó una solemne reverencia con la mano en su pecho. <br/>—Como ordene, mi princesa —pronuncio saboreando cada frase con su lengua. </p><p>Se adentraron dentro del hotel, caminando en dirección a la habitación de Charlie. Para ese momento, cualquier demonio menor que pudiera aparecerse frente a ellos, era repelido de inmediato por la fuerte aura demoniaca que emitía la princesa, cuyos rasgos seguían siendo los usuales, pero tenía los ojos marcados por un intenso color escarlata. En pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación, Alastor abriendo la puerta para ella como todo un caballero pese a la expresión que tenía esta. </p><p>Al cerrarse la puerta, una prominente patada contra su estómago hizo a Alastor arrodillarse contra el suelo, buscando recuperar la respiración. Con dificultad, alzo su rostro para alcanzar la mirada de Charlie. </p><p>—Nadie te ha dicho que puedes mirarme a la cara —escupió la princesa, propinando una segunda patada para después posar la planta de su pie contra la cabeza del demonio —. De verdad te las has arreglado para hacerme enojar esta vez ¿Acaso quieres que te castigue nuevamente? —inquirió acercando su propio rostro cerca del contrario mientras le jalaba una de sus orejas. </p><p>Entonces, el jadeo y el sonrojo en el rostro de Alastor captaron su atención como un rayo. </p><p>Una divertida expresión con una alta carcajada se escuchó de parte de la princesa, quien solo disfruto del estremecimiento y crudo gemido del demonio de la radio al momento de morder una de sus preciadas orejas de venados, como disfrutaba de ese placer culposo. </p><p>—Eres un lamentable y vergonzoso demonio, Alastor —comento mientras un intenso rubor cubría su rostro y un brillo lujurioso se posaba en sus ojos con su esclerótica rojiza—… mira que hacer todo eso para hacer enojar a tu ama ¿Tan desesperado estabas de obtener un castigo de mi parte? </p><p>—Solo estoy para servirte a ti, cariño —respondió evadiendo notoriamente la pregunta. Aun así, su rostro estaba marcado por todo el rubor que asemejaba su vestimenta, su respiración para ese momento, estaba agitada y pesada. No podía admitirlo en voz alta, pero sus expresiones eran más claras, aquello fue su intensión desde el principio. </p><p>— ¿Es así? —cuestiono con un tono de sorna, acariciando con la punta de su pie la prominente erección del demonio que resguardaba bajo sus pantalones, quien jadeo en respuesta—… Entonces sirve como es debido, mi esclavo. </p><p>Lentamente, el demonio comenzó un camino de besos suaves por las piernas vestidas de la princesa, mordiendo muy suavemente y lamiendo en algún par de ocasiones hasta llegar finalmente a su objetivo. Al llegar a su objetivo, comenzó a lamer por encima de la ropa sin despegar la vista de la mirada llena de placer de su princesa, quien le tomo de ambas orejas, invitándolo a seguir. Este subió sus manos hasta el borde de los pantalones oscuros, retirándolos hacia abajo poco a poco hasta dejarlos en sus rodillas, hasta allí sería suficiente para lo que tenía que hacer. Saco su lengua, acercándola hasta el borde de su vulva, bajando poco a poco, besando y succionando. Charlie tenía su rostro enrojecido, crispado por el placer y con sus manos sobre la cabeza del demonio, suspirando a la par de los gemidos de placer que salía de la boca de este, acercándolo, estando cada vez más cerca de su liberación. </p><p>Ahogo el rostro de Alastor contra su rostro para que terminara de tomar los remanentes de su glorioso orgasmo, y este lo hizo sin dudarlo, repasando su lengua una y otra vez sobre sus labios rosados. </p><p>Cuando finalmente se separó el demonio, mantenía en su rostro una de sus grandes sonrisas, pero esta fue diferente a todas las demás, era una sonrisa llena de júbilo, anhelo, grandeza de haber complacido a quien era su eterna princesa, y al ver tal expresión, la mente de la joven se desconectó por completo. </p><p>Con sus rasgos demoniacos en todo su esplendor, Charlie se abalanzó contra Alastor, rompiendo su ropa y mordiendo cada pedazo de piel que podía conseguir en el camino, dejando marcas sangrientas a su paso, disfrutando de cada gemido de dolor placentero que este emitía. Emulando la imagen de una intocable súcubo, se montó sobre la entrepierna del demonio, subiendo y bajando fuertemente a su ritmo, atrapando las manos de este a sus costados, impidiendo de todas las formas existentes que este la tocara a su beneficio. Él no tenía permitido hacerlo, no si ella no se lo decía, pero sus manos quemaban ya junto con el resto de su cuerpo ante el contacto de esa demonio que se burlaba de él con una pasión desmedida que era capaz de calcinarlo por completo, y él, de igual modo, estaría más que gustoso con ese resultado. </p><p>Alastor podía ser el más infame demonio cuyas hazañas sanguinarias eran capaces de estremecer a la mitad del infierno. Pero cuando se encontraba frente a la princesa del infierno, no le importaba doblegarse a sus deseos, por ella seria hasta lo más lamentable de ese lugar con tal de verla complacida en todos sus caprichos. </p><p>Y ella estaba conforme, jamás se había sentido tan satisfecha con alguien, especialmente alguien tan masoquista como lo era el demonio de la radio, quien no solo satisfacía sus ansias de poder dominar algo, sino también, le proporcionaba un infinito placer físico y emocional. </p><p>Haberlo encontrado fue lo más afortunado que pudo pasarle al crear aquel hotel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lo prometido es deuda XD <br/>Hace dias habia avisado en mi cuenta Twitter que estaba escribiendo este OS, y aunque no tarde en terminarlo, si que lo hice para publicarlo, pero finalmente esta aquí. Este nació a base de un fanart de @sasame_yuki___ siendo incapaz de resistirme a escribir algo de dicha temática. La estructura salio en cosa de una dia y medio, haciéndome quedar muy feliz. Solo espero que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado. <br/>Estoy en medio de mi fiebre Charlastor, y no importa lo que haya ocurrido estos dias con nuestro fandom, mi emoción no bajara y seguire escribiendo sobre ellos, despues de todo, el shippeo es libre aun si no es canon. <br/>Por otro lado, estoy trabajando en diferentes universos alternativos, aun seguimos con la historia donde Charlie fungió como nana de Alastor y estoy escribiendo euforicamente sobre un AU donde Charlie es angel y Alastor humano, tiene varios capítulos, así que lo iré publicando como este primer trabajo que ustedes bien conocen. Como ya he alcanzado las ideas que tenia inicialmente, si quisieran que escribiera sobre alguna cosa que involucre a esta bella pareja, solo deben dejarlo en los comentarios, los leer y considerare gustosa. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos el jueves nuevamente, se me cuidan mucho. <br/>Link del fanart de donde nació este OS https://twitter.com/sasame_yuki___/status/1247613908178751488</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Consecuencias de una acción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No importa el tiempo que pase, lo difuso que puedan parecer algunas acciones, estas siempre tienen consecuencias y marcadas cicatrices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuación del hermoso trabajo de @Sheila96716588, por favor, no olviden pasar a verlo, sacó un nuevo arte del que provino esta historia. Charlie como nana de Alastor me da años de vida y espero que a ustedes tambien. &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era ya de tarde en ese día de principios de otoño. Desde una gran casa del límite de New Orleans, una mujer de rubios cabellos tarareaba una canción de Jazz mientras cocinaba la cena de esa noche. Con un marcado buen humor, la joven mujer de nombre Charlie bailaba con una pareja imaginaria mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y tonos rosados surcaban sus mejillas. Tarareaba la melodía, moviéndose por la cocina y chasqueando los dedos. De repente el sonido del timbre la sacó de su ensoñación, ladeando la cabeza tiernamente cual cachorro preguntándose quien podría ser la persona que le visitara. </p><p>Limpiándose las manos con un pañuelo de cocina, camino hasta la puerta para abrirla con curiosidad, enmarcando una amplia sonrisa llena de euforia al ver el personaje tras de esta. </p><p>— ¡Muy buenas tardes, señorita Rosie! —saludo Charlie con gran cortesía y una voz cargada de cariño—. Es un verdadero gusto verla de nuevo. </p><p>La mujer de divino porte y edad madura la saludo con el mismo cariño, pasando a la residencia mientras era invitada por la joven a tomar asiento en uno de los muebles de la sala. Una breve conversación comenzó entre ambas mientras Charlie terminaba de poner en orden todo en la cocina para poder acompañar a su invitada como era debido. </p><p>— ¿Alastor sigue aun en la universidad? —pregunta Rosie luego de unos minutos sentada, enseguida, Charlie le extiende una taza de té caliente—. Gracias. </p><p>—No, en este momento debe estar en su trabajo, pero no tardará en llegar —indico afablemente. </p><p>habían pasado cerca de siete años desde la liberación alcanzada entre Charlie y Alastor del yugo de su maldito padre. Para ese momento, Charlie era ya una afable mujer de veintiocho años que seguía "sirviendo" a la residencia de Alastor, ya no tanto como una nana, sino fungiendo como la ama de llaves mientras que el curioso joven se encontraba culminando sus estudios en la universidad de Luisiana y comenzando un nuevo trabajo como locutor en la radio local del pueblo. El tiempo pasaba con calma para ambos, siendo su vida bastante acomodada gracias a cierto apoyo producto de la mujer que Charlie tenia ahora frente a ella. </p><p>Luego de la "desaparición" del padre de Alastor, su reciente esposa hizo acto de presencia para obtener lo correspondiente a la herencia que el bastardo había dejado en bienes monetarios e inmuebles, con claro interés de dejar a Alastor en la calle. Aunque no era de su gusto, como único heredero oficial, el joven estaba dispuesto a luchar por el mediano patrimonio que le quedaba por derecho de su maldito progenitor, pese a que tenía todas la de perder ante la esposa legal de ese bastardo. Sin embargo, la oportuna y curiosa llegada de una misteriosa mujer de nombre Rosie, hizo la separación de los bienes económicos mucho más fácil, valiéndose de la ayuda de buenos abogados y ganándose el respeto de Alastor en el proceso al dejar a la insulsa esposa con un patrimonio muchísimo menor del que había esperado, creyendo que podría dejar a él y Charlie en la calle cuando al final, fue todo lo contrario. </p><p>De igual modo, aún tenían la duda con la recién llegada. La vida había hecho al joven Alastor desconfiar de todo y todos, pero ella simplemente, luego de finalizar aquel asunto tan engorroso, precedió a tomar Charlie y a Alastor en sus brazos con un abrazo, sorprendiéndolos con su sollozo ahogado al mismo tiempo que les decía lo fuerte que habían sido todo ese tiempo. <br/>Para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, Rosie resulto ser una íntima amiga de la madre de Alastor durante los tiempos de su juventud, quien estuvo fuera de los Estados Unidos viajando por Europa durante ocho años. Fue al regresar a su amada New Orleans que se topó con la noticia de la muerte de su amiga y la desaparición del esposo de esta. De inmediato no dudo en tomar la responsabilidad legal de Alastor, fungiendo como su tutora y administrando el patrimonio de este hasta que pudiera alcanzar la mayoría de edad legal, siendo un gran apoyo para el par de jóvenes, que infinitamente agradecidos, la consideraban una íntima amiga. </p><p>Por supuesto, existieron ciertos hechos que complicaron la situación por momentos, pero a pesar de todo, se encontraban bien. No estaban en una posición privilegiada, pero tenían acceso a muchas cosas que la mayoría del pueblo soñaría con poder tener a su alcance después de esa gran guerra. Estaban bien. </p><p>Excepto en algo. </p><p>— ¿Cuándo te animaras a decirle lo que sientes por él? —pregunto la elegante mujer como quien pregunta el clima, tan casualmente que provoco que Charlie casi se ahogara con el café que estaba bebiendo. </p><p>— Señorita Rosie ¿Qué cosas está diciendo? —cuestiona Charlie, acalorada. </p><p>—Solo pregunto algo que veo que se ha retrasado, preciosa. Ya el tiempo ha comenzado a pasar rápidamente y no veo que haya ya inconvenientes por eso. Este año Alastor termina sus estudios universitarios y ya tiene un empleo más que decente en la radio local, tal como él quería ¿Por qué esperar? Es buen momento para que ustedes sienten cabeza, me muero de deseo por ayudarte con tu vestido de bodas —comento con gran entusiasmo marcado ante el enorme bochorno que se extendía por el rostro de Charlie. </p><p>—Eso no puede ser, señorita Rosie. </p><p>Aunque Alastor era ya un hombre hecho y derecho con las puertas de la vida abiertas en todo su apogeo gracias a su incesante carisma, Charlie no podía verse a ella misma compartiendo la vida con el cómo se mostraba en sus más grandes fantasías. Ella tenía ya cerca de los treinta años mientras que el joven hombre recién había cumplido los 22. Ella había fungido como su nana, protectora y amiga durante toda su vida, atravesando duros momentos y aunque ambos se tenían un inmenso cariño y confianza, Charlie estaba más que segura que el joven no la veía como ella lo veía a él. Seguramente para él era como una hermana mayor cariño o una íntima amiga, pero jamás como una mujer o una amante. Y eso, aunque doloroso, era lo que calmaba de cierto modo el corazón asustado de Charlie, porque mientras tuviera eso para frenarla, sus pensamientos no se irían más allá. </p><p>—Aprecio mucho sus comentarios de ánimo, pero de verdad está equivocada en relación a nosotros. Alastor jamás podrá verme como más que una hermana mayor o una amiga, he sido su nana desde que tiene nueve años —explico—. Y es cierto, Alastor está en una excelente edad para buscar una pareja, pero no hay manera de que yo pueda serlo, por lo que usted y yo sabemos…</p><p>Rosie estuvo a punto de decir, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse capto la mirada de ambas mujeres. De inmediato, Charlie salió hacia el pasillo, encontrando la figura galante y formada de un Alastor de veintidós años. Vistiendo un elegante saco color gris con pantalones del mismo color, camisa blanca con tirantes y pajarita color negro, este ensancho su siempre eterna sonrisa al verla llegar a recibirlo. </p><p>—Bienvenido a casa, Alastor —le saludo con una gran sonrisa Charlie mientras este dejaba su bolso y su saco en el perchero. </p><p>—Creo que, si no vengo a verte, no te dignarías a pasar por mi local ¿Has decidido que no vale la pena ya ver a tu antigua mentora? —pregunto la mujer insidiosa, apareciendo también en el umbral con una sarcástica sonrisa que fue correspondida por el joven. </p><p>—Rosie, querida. No esperaba tu visita el día de hoy ¿Que te trae por aquí? —pregunta con soltura al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Rosie para besarla en un saludo cordial.</p><p>—Tenía bastante tiempo que no visitaba a mis chicos favoritos, y dado que estuve atendiendo unos asuntos por el vecindario, creí oportuno visitar —menciono, Alastor dio un asentimiento gustoso para después dirigir toda su atención a la mujer de rubios cabellos. </p><p>—Muy buenas tardes, Charlie ¿Ha estado todo bien el día de hoy en casa? —pregunta mientras una brillante sonrisa lo recorre afablemente, cambiando su tono a uno más suave mientras se acerca demasiado a la joven dama. </p><p>—Ha sido un día muy tranquilo —indico ella, sonriente, pero muy nerviosa por la cercanía de este. Con el pasar de los años, Alastor tomo la manía de acercarse peligrosamente a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. Ella habría querido decirle que eso no era correcto, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle cuando podía disfrutar tan cerca de ella su maravilloso perfume masculino—. La cena ya pronto estará casi lista, si quieres sube a darte un baño y bajas luego con nosotras —indico. Alastor le esbozo una suave sonrisa. </p><p>—Excelente, querida —paso su mirada a su otra interlocutora—. Rosie, estas más que invitada a cenar con nosotros, contar con tu presencia, siempre es un honor. </p><p>—Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, lo tomaré con gusto en esta ocasión— respondió. Tanto Alastor como Charlie, asintieron complacidos. </p><p>—Si me disculpan, regreso en unos minutos —y con ello, desapareció por las escaleras, rumbo al segundo piso. </p><p>Por su parte, Rosie dedicó una incitadora sonrisa hacia Charlie quien solo oculto su entre sus manos mientras volvían a sentarse en la sala. </p><p>—Quieras hacerte la ciega o no, cariño. Se nota a leguas lo claro que ese chico te adora. Y ya los conozco a ustedes lo suficiente como para decir sin ninguna duda que, en todos sus años más problemáticos, Alastor jamás mostró interés en ninguna mujer y toda su atención siempre fue directo a ti —estableció con gesto triunfal. </p><p>Charlie suspiro, sin poder negarlo. </p><p>Desde su pubertad hasta el marcado momento de su adultez joven, Alastor jamás mostró el mínimo interés en interactuar con el resto de señoritas de aquella calle. La mirada de las jóvenes siempre estuvo al tanto de cada acción del joven, pero este las eludía con cortesía, atendiendo sus saludos, pero jamás permitiendo prestar mayor atención sobre ellas. Muy a diferencia de sus atenciones con Charlie que pasaban desde ramos de flores ocasionales, pequeños presentes dulces, salidas a comer y largos paseos por los parques y plazas de la bella New Orleans. Charlie en lo más profundo de su ser, quería pensar que de verdad el tuviera un sentimiento de amor por ella que se asemejara al que tienen los amantes, soñado con verse de la mano con él, abrazando su cuerpo y disfrutando de sus tiernos labios, casi dejándose caer por lo soñadores de sus fantasías. Pero, no podía hacer eso. No sería justo para él de ninguna forma. Ella no era una persona que pudiera hacer a Alastor feliz, llevaban demasiados años de diferencia y por, sobre todo, ella no era digna para él, no desde aquel momento. </p><p>Por eso, con una melancólica sonrisa dirigió su mirada a una atenta Rosie, quien suspiro al darse cuenta de su terquedad. Para ella no había más claridad en el asunto, pero tampoco era cortes presionar tanto el tema, especialmente conociendo lo que retenía a la rubia. De igual modo, ella tenía un as bajo la manga que estaba dispuesta a usar. </p><p>La cena entre los tres fue una que Charlie disfruto mientras conversaban de diferentes temas, entre los cuales estaban las felicitaciones por el nuevo y soñado empleo de Alastor, las consideraciones ante la incorporación de nuevas prendas al guardarropa de Charlie y las ultimas noticias sobre el avance del patrimonio invertido por la mujer para ampliar su negocio. La noche iba de lo mejor cuando de repente, el sonido del timbrar llamo la atención de todos. </p><p>Dada la hora, Alastor fue el que se levantó para ver de quien se trataba, dejando a ambas mujeres mientras Charlie comenzaba a retirar los platos. </p><p>— ¡M-Muy buenas noches! —saludo una voz chillona, femenina y llena de lo que podría considerarse, coquetería. </p><p>Charlie la reconoció de inmediato. Se trataba de la hija de su vecina, Minzy. La joven de apenas 17 años había puesto sus ojos en el apuesto Alastor, casi como todas las jóvenes solteras de la cuadra, pero su nivel de actuación era más intrépido e incluso osado, llegando a mostrar con claridad su interés marcado por el hombre joven, sin importarle la marcada mueca de incomodidad en Alastor ante sus claras intenciones románticas que él no compartía. </p><p>Desde el comedor, Charlie escucho el parloteo de la joven que, al parecer, había traído nuevamente una comida de su madre que había cocinado de más y que le había pedido compartir con sus vecinos para que no se perdiera, aunque todos sabían que la madre de esa niña cocinaba lo justo porque era una tacaña jurada y eso era una simple excusa para poder conversar con Alastor. <br/>Escuchar la risa de ambos, por algo que era más que un hecho gracioso ocurrido en la semana a otro de los vecinos de la vecindad, le hizo a Charlie apretar con rabia la tela del pañuelo con el que limpiaba la mesa. </p><p>Al alzar la vista, se encontró con la mirada de Rosie que parecía recordarle que debía actuar antes de que sucediera lo que ella no quería, pero apartando su rostro enrojecido, Charlie no dijo nada. </p><p>Al poco rato, Alastor apareció con una canasta llena de Beignets, que dejo en la mesa mientras regresaba donde las dos mujeres. De inmediato, la elegante mujer anuncio que ya era tarde y que lo mejor era que debiera regresar a su hogar en la brevedad posible. </p><p>—Entonces, déjame acompañarte a la estación del tranvía, es ya algo tarde para que una dama camine sola por aquí ofreció el hombre. Rosie sonrió complacida y con un divertido brillo en los ojos. </p><p>—Oh, aprecio mucho tu ofrecimiento querido —expreso. Y luego de un par de despedidas efusivas, Charlie observo en silencio como ambos de retiraban de la casa. </p><p>Cuando finalmente estuvo en soledad, ella suspiro pesadamente posando sus manos en su rostro. Sabía que no debía tener esos sentimientos de molestia y celos por él, especialmente cuando ella era solo su asalariada y el su joven amo, pero por más que lo intentara, simplemente no podía apartarlos. Aun cuando había tantos años de diferencia entre ellos, no pudo evitar enamorarse de Alastor. Su alma golpeada por los terribles hechos del destino se asemejaba a la suya, rota, lastimada, pero terriblemente cálida. Desde que ambos tuvieron que salir adelante juntos por sus propios medios, el cariño que siempre tuvo por aquel pequeño que estaba a su cuidado fue transformándose al notar el ejemplar hombre que estaba convirtiéndose frente a ella. Carismático, alegre, inteligente, capaz en todo lo que se proponía, era un alma que merecía todo lo que él estaba dispuesto alcanzar, ya la vida lo había golpeado demasiado. Por ello, no pudo caer inevitablemente ante sus gestos, ante lo cariñoso de sus atenciones, de su marcada confianza con ella y de ser su única confidente, el ser su soporte emocional la hizo conocer al verdadero joven que este ocultaba celosamente de todos. Siendo ella la única capaz de verlo flaquear, pero también de recibir la más sinceras de sus sonrisas. </p><p>El sonido de la puerta abrirse la devolvió a la realidad desde sus profundos pensamientos. Intento removerlos y alcanzar nuevamente su aura de entusiasmo. Lo observo entrar en el comedor con un gesto pensativo y una mirada que no supo reconocer en él, pues jamás la había visto. Un pequeño pensamiento cruzo su cabeza, intentando frenarlo para seguir con lo que se había propuesto. </p><p>—Oh, ya regresaste. La señorita Rosie alcanzo bien... </p><p>—Charlie. </p><p>La fuerte voz de Alastor interrumpiéndola de repente hizo que Charlie alzara la mirada, siendo sorpresivamente acorralada contra la mesa del comedor, con las manos de Alastor a cada lado de sus caderas y con su rostro demasiado cerca del de ella. Casi pudiendo sentir su respiración y el calor de sus labios. La mirada que tenía sobre ella era intensa, oscura, pero también, con un marcado brillo de lo pudo identificar como añoranza. Se sintió derretir por esa mirada, pero el nerviosismo de su cercanía, la instó a apartar la vista, tratando de controlarse. </p><p>— ¿Q-Que sucede, Alastor? ¿Por qué...? </p><p>—Charlie ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? —pregunto directamente, dejando a Charlie en un silencio ahogado, pero profundamente tenso, capaz de ahogarla de inmediato. </p><p>Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los que Charlie no sabía si seguía respirando, con su rostro pálido y el sudor frío bajando por su frente. Alastor no despegaba su mirada de ella y eso solo la hacía sentirse más nerviosa.</p><p>— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —cuestiono. Tenía el temor de que durante el tiempo en el que estuvo fuera, Rosie le dijera lo que ella sentía por él. No quería desconfiar de la mujer, más se le hacía extraño lo repentino del asunto. </p><p>—Tu y yo hemos pasado tantos años juntos. Nos conocemos mejor que nadie y disfrutamos nuestra compañía mucho más que estando con otras personas —comenzó a decir—, finalmente me he convertido un honorable adulto, he comenzado un buen empleo y este año culmino la universidad, creo que es un buen momento para preguntarlo. </p><p>Charlie no sabía qué hacer, estaba vuelta un lío y con todas sus alarmas chillando en su cabeza. </p><p>— ¡Pues yo te quiero bastante, eres como un pequeño hermano para mí! —contesto, casi gritando por los nervios, su mirada estaba desviada del rostro de Alastor, siendo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. </p><p>Al escuchar eso, el joven pareció trasbillar un poco, alejándose solo unos pocos metros del cuerpo de Charlie, quien se sintió aliviada de recuperar un poco de su espacio. </p><p>— ¿Solo eso? —aunque intento no parecerlo, la voz de Alastor salió estrangulada y un poco incrédula, haciendo que un profundo bochorno se instalara en el pecho de Charlie al verle. </p><p>—¡S-si! Claro, soy tu empleada y también fui tu nana ¿De qué otra forma podría verte? —inquiero. <br/>—Podrías amarme... </p><p>El repentino estremecimiento que le provoco escuchar eso hizo que alzara la vista de golpe, sintiéndose abrumada. El silencio los había envuelto de nuevo y la hizo darse de cuenta del peso detrás de esas palabras.</p><p>— ¿Que...? —su voz había sido tragada, la firme mirada de Alastor no rehuía la de ella. Acercándose firmemente, con su pecho erigido y con ese brillo que Charlie observo al principio de su conversación profusamente marcado en sus ojos. </p><p>—Yo estoy enamorado de ti, Charlie —declaro, dejando a la mujer sin aliento y congelada en su lugar—. Te he amado más tiempo del que puedo explicar, y sé que tú también tienes sentimientos por mí, solo que no sé cuáles. Por eso quiero corroborar ¿Qué es lo sientes por mí? </p><p>Esta vez su voz había sido más demandante. Pero la mente de Charlie estaba en un torbellino incesante, donde su corazón contenía un cumulo de emociones tan desgarradoras que la hicieron derramar lágrimas en el acto, asustando al pobre frente a ella que corrió a tomarla por los hombros. </p><p>—No, no, no, no puedes, no puedes hacerlo —dijo sintiendo su mundo caer. Su más añorado sueño y el más profundo de sus temores se hacía realidad ante sus ojos mientras Alastor la veía confundido y desesperado ante su reacción —. Tú no puedes amarme, Alastor. </p><p>—¿Por qué no puedo? —increpo. Su expresión dolida apenas era disimulada y sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, haciendo más difícil todo para la joven mujer. </p><p>—Porque yo no puedo corresponderte —expreso con voz temblorosa, sollozante—... No cuando lo más importante de mi fue arrebatado por alguien más…</p><p>De repente, Charlie lo vio apartarse de golpe con la cara llena de ira y con una mueca que hizo desaparecer su sonrisa. Charlie se asustó profundamente, ya que jamás, desde aquel fatídico par de años, Alastor separo su sonrisa de él. Esa era su marca, su esencia, sobre todo, lo más importante de su compostura. Verlo perdiendo eso le hizo el estómago jirones mientras las ganas de llorar eran inminentes. No quiso hacerlo enojar, no quería mencionar a ese mal nacido en ese momento, pero era una realidad irrefutable, Charlie no podía apartarla. Ella ya no era una mujer adecuada para él, no cuando su virtud fue arrebatada de la peor manera por un ser asqueroso, despojándola de toda la posibilidad de ser feliz al lado de su más grande amor. </p><p> —Ojalá pudiera revivir a ese maldito bastardo para poder matarlo de nuevo, torturarlo lentamente de la peor forma y destrozar uno a uno cada miembro de su asquerosa existencia, haciéndole recordar lo patético que es y el gran pecado que cometió al poner sus manos sobre ti —vocifero, pasando su mano por su boca y mordiendo fuertemente uno de sus dedos hasta hacerlo sangrar copiosamente por la ira contenida. </p><p>Charlie de inmediato corrió a detenerlo, apartando suavemente su mano hacia ella, impidiendo con ha suplica silente que siguiera haciéndose daño. Alastor relajo su expresión al ver su rostro, pero este no cambio su expresión de ira, simplemente iba en aumento junto con una marcada frustración. </p><p>—No has respondido mi pregunta, Charlie —inquirió el hombre enfrentando la mirada de creciente nerviosismo que se desarrollaba en los ojos de esta. </p><p>Sin embargo, esta vez él no la dejo voltear la mirada. La obligó a verlo mientras buscaba rechazarlo nuevamente, siendo esta vez usufructo porque Charlie no podía hacerlo, no con sus ojos atravesándola profundamente y descifrando lo que siempre supo y ya todos habían notado, mucho antes que él. </p><p>—Tú me amas. </p><p>No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación certera que no daba derecho a réplica y Charlie, en su estremecimiento y con su rostro marcado de rojo, no pudo refutar. Había sido atrapada. </p><p>— ¿Por qué buscas desesperadamente rechazarme cuando nuestra añoranza es la misma? —cuestiono abrazándola contra su cuerpo, pegando su boca a su cuello y disfrutando del marcado estremecimiento de la mujer, quien apenas pudo contener el jadeo que provoco ese gesto. </p><p>—No soy la ideal para ti. </p><p>Un gran gemido salió de sus labios mientras las manos de Alastor abrazaban posesivamente todo el cuerpo de la rubia, repasando sus líneas. Disfrutando de su suave textura. </p><p>—Soy demasiado vieja, nos llevamos seis años de diferencia —intento razonar, hacerlo entrar en razón. Sin embargo, Alastor estaba muy determinado en lo que hacía. </p><p>—Yo estoy bien eso —contesto, dejando pequeños besos en su cuello, subiendo por el margen de su oído con el calor en aumento en sus cuerpos. </p><p>—La joven Minzy está enamorada de ti. Ella podría ser una mejor opción que yo para esposa, es una chica muy hermosa —intento separarlo de ella, pero este retuvo su mano para después pasarla a sus labios, besándola con cariño. </p><p>—No me interesa, su constante presencia es un gran fastidio —indico, siguiendo su camino de besos por su rostro, acunándolo con la adoración marcada que por ella poseía. </p><p>—L-La gente comenzara a hablar, nos señalaran y podría ser incomodo caminar por el vecindario —trato de expresar, pero los toques de Alastor estaban mermando su conciencia poco a poco. </p><p>—No me podría importar menos eso —respondió—. No me importa lo que puedan pensar los demás, yo quiero seguir pasando mis días a tu lado. </p><p>Escuchar esa grande promesa hizo que todas fortalezas de Charlie cayeran en picada, resquebrajándose una a una en un doloroso hipido que ya no pudo contener, llorando silentemente en brazos de Alastor mientras el temblor volvía a azotar su cuerpo. Este la abrazo con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos, besando su frente y susurrando algunas palabras contra esta. Charlie seguía llorando, aferrada al pecho del joven. </p><p>—Y-Yo no puedo corresponderte —lloriqueo, limpiando torpemente su rostro, sosteniéndose de su abrazo—. Y-Yo ya no puedo entregarme a ti como una esposa, ya no soy digna de eso.... Yo ya no... </p><p>Esta vez, el chillido de placer y sorpresa que salió de sus labios al sentir la fuerte mordida de Alastor en su hombro fue imposible de contener, dejando una profunda marca en su blanquecina piel que tardaría muchos días en desaparecer. Él la miro con los ojos oscurecidos, con un brillo de furia en ellos. </p><p>—Entonces, solo debo limpiar todo el desastre que ese mal nacido provoco —estableció con firmeza. </p><p>Charlie jadeo sorprendida, deteniendo su llanto en un instante, dejando que Alastor siguiera hablando. </p><p>—Por favor, tu rostro no es maravilloso sin una sonrisa—dijo, acercándola más a su pecho—. No importa que es lo que haya sucedido o pueda suceder, no debes preocuparte por nada, cariño. No dejare que nadie te aparte de mí, Charlie. Ni siquiera la muerte me impedirá dejarte —expreso, esta vez procediendo a tomar su boca.</p><p>Sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los de ella hicieron que cualquier tipo de resistencia quedara desarticulada de inmediato, aferrándose a él como una especie de tabla salvadora mientras copiosas lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejillas. Él se separó un poco de ella para mirarla con una sonrisa triste, limpiando sus lágrimas y pasando sus pulgares cariñosamente por su rostro, dejo un breve beso en aquellos labios rosados y luego volvió a mirarla, esta vez, con brillo desesperado en los ojos. </p><p>—Por favor, deja que te amé, cariño —pidió, casi en una especie de súplica. Y Charlie simplemente no pudo ir mas contra ello, aferrándose a él, sintiendo como todo aquel peso que llevaba de años se liberaba en ese momento. </p><p>Volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, siendo arrastrados por fuerza por todos los sentimientos que habían ocultado por tantos años. Demostrando el anhelo, el deseo y la añoranza de una entrega que solo podrían darse mutuamente. </p><p>En la oscuridad de la habitación principal, ambos yacieron en medio de la cama recorriéndose en besos, despojando sus ropas y susurrando sus deseos. </p><p>Él fue cuidadoso, pendiente de cada reacción, de cada estremecimiento y cada jadeo, cuidando de no realizar nada que pudiera asustarla, queriendo apartar la desagradable experiencia de la joven hasta desaparecerla y reemplazarla con nuevas, llenas de cariño, añoranza, amor y deseo desmedido por ella. Pero Alastor no tenía nada que preocuparse, el simple hecho de yacer desnuda con él, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo y la calidez de sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, la hizo alcanzar niveles de plenitud que solo en sus sueños podía desear alcanzar. Se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras su cuerpo arremetía contra ella, susurrando su nombre y jadeando incontables "te amo" que habían sido contendidos por tanto tiempo que explotaron todos en ese intimo momento. </p><p>—Te amo —pronuncio Charlie cuando la bruma del orgasmo aún hacia mella en ella, permaneciendo unida al amor de sus días, la única persona con la que deseaba estar de esa forma —. Te amo mucho, Alastor. </p><p>—Yo también a ti, Charlie...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren muy bien, disculpen la larga tardanza para subir un nuevo capítulo de este libro, como bien he comentado en algunos capítulos, vivo en Venezuela y pueees, mi internet ha estado de la cagada (perdonen la expresión), así ni siquiera me cargaban bien las cosas. Finalmente mi hermana menor logro estabilizarlo un poco jugandose el alma, pero ahí vamos. <br/>¿Que tal les pareció este nuevo OS? Siendo sincera, quería retratar un poco los pensamientos de Charlie antes de aceptar el amor de Alastor, recordemos que con la diferencia de edad y las secuelas de aquel desastroso pasado aun persiguiendola, le iba a ser muy difícil aceptar, no obstante, nuestra hermosa Rosie seguía allí, animando y por supuesto, el amor de Alastor no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. <br/>Estoy muy enamorada de este AU, al cual le quedan dos capítulos más, o eso iba a hacer, pues el ultimo fanart de nuestra amada Sheila saco de universo, y pues, otras ideas llegaron XDD así que lo extenderé en solo un par de OS más ¿que más les gustaria leer de este AU? Me encanta leer sus ideas :) Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos el martes con una nueva actualización, muchos saludos desde Venezuela.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adoración</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Los pensamientos de Alastor nunca se apartaron de ella, desde la tierna edad, su adoración siempre estuvo fija en Charlie”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya estamos cerca del climax de este hermoso universo (que no es lineal en publicación) creado a partir de la idea de mi querida @Sheila96716588 y aunque quedan algunas ideas más, el siguiente sera el ultimo OS junto a un par de drabbles que estoy segura les encantará.<br/>Ahora si pasemos al capítulo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Oh Alastor ¿Ya regresaste? —pregunto una voz que jamás podría confundir. </p><p>Nunca, en sus escasos once años de vida, Alastor se había sentido más incómodo y lamento tanto no haber tocado la puerta para entrar al baño. No espero encontrar a su joven nana cambiándose de ropa, luego de haber tomado un baño. Su infantil rostro se llenó del más brillante rojo y disculpándose profundamente, escapo como si se tratara de un vil ladrón hasta los aposentos de su madre, quien lo recibió curiosa y demás sorprendida ante una reacción que jamás vio en él.<br/>
El bochorno que paso no se pudo comparar con nada anterior a lo vivido y fue muy difícil para el pobre Alastor dirigir la mirada a la joven Charlie durante la hora de la cena. </p><p>¿Por qué, de que otra forma actuaria? Él sabía que le gustaba Charlie. </p><p>Se dio cuenta no mucho después de comenzar una convivencia un poco más amena, disfrutando de su compañía y de sus dulces atenciones. Ella escalo a un lugar en su corazón que estaba demasiado cerca del de su madre, pero con una diferencia muy marcada. No era como una simple amiga, no era el sentimiento hacia una hermana o un miembro de la familia. Era un sentimiento distinto, lleno de adoración y constante revoloteo en su estómago cuando la veía sonreírle. </p><p>La constancia por la admiración que se sentía por Charlie se marcaba con el profundo y sincero cariño que ella le profesaba. Era su más grande amiga, su confidente y también su más grande apoyo. El que ella estuviera para él luego de la muerte de su madre, acompañándolo durante todo el maltrato de su padre hicieron que su lazo se profundizara, llegándola a creer un ser irreemplazable en su vida.</p><p>Pero al ver lo que su padre había hecho con ella le hizo entender que jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño y que nadie podría intentar hacerlo, el que lo intentará lo mataría primero sin remedio o derecho a réplica. Solo que cuando ocurrió, el daño ya estaba más que hecho. </p><p>Las heridas emocionales que quedaron de aquel evento fueron mayores a las que Alastor imagino. Charlie constantemente se levantaba gritando y llorando profundamente, con ataques de pánico y teniendo un terrible desprecio por el toque de cualquiera durante el siguiente par de años que pasaron. En muchas oportunidades ella dejo de comer, presa del asco y la repugnancia al recordar los hechos, fue muy difícil ser el único observador de ello, especialmente con el hecho de que pudo haberlo impedido.<br/>
Alastor no se perdonaba haber permitido que pasara eso. Se recriminaba no haber llegado antes, de haber asesinado a su padre cuando la llamo a su estudio justo frente a él en esa sala. Incluso en una ocasión donde ella despertó presa del pánico, llorando y jadeando terriblemente, Alastor la tomo entre sus brazos temblando de la impotencia, maldiciendo todo el daño que ese maldito hombre aun le estaba causando y que él no pudo detener. Pero Charlie nunca lo culpo, dijo que para protegerlo ella era capaz de todo y el profundo amor que sentía por ella no pudo ser contenido, haciéndolo llorar de remordimiento entre sus brazos. Jamás volvió a tocar el tema, porque era difícil para ambos. </p><p>Pero a partir de ese momento el intento todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz, apoyado de la otra persona que resultó ser una excelente tutora. Rosie y él lograron que ella pudiera sopesar las consecuencias emocionales, acompañándola, siendo sus soportes. Poco a poco, aunque aún con ciertos problemas, Charlie retomo su normalidad. Nuevamente empezó a sonreír y Alastor se sintió dichoso, amaba ver su sonrisa, amaba verla feliz. Entonces cayo en cuenta de la completa realidad de sus sentimientos. </p><p>Él amaba a Charlie como mujer. </p><p>Tardo más de la cuenta en darse cuenta, siendo casi un adulto cuando lo hizo. Pero, contrario a lo que espero, se sintió bien el ser consciente de sus sentimientos. En lugar de sentirse rebajado por aquella emoción, la abrazo con naturalidad, tal como la presencia de ella misma en todos los aspectos de su vida. Charlie era irremplazable y no podría apartarla aun sintiendo aquello. Ella merecía la felicidad completa y él estaba determinado a dársela. </p><p>Aun así, el estar enamorado le trajo un par de problemas incesantes. </p><p>A tres años de la muerte del bastardo de su padre y el último año de sus estudios de secundaria antes de proceder a iniciar la universidad. Él había llegado luego desempeñarse en un pequeño empleo que había alcanzado, no estaba falto de dinero, pero prefería no esperar que lo poco que tenían ahorrado se fuera antes de siquiera iniciar sus estudios universitarios. La situación del país iba en picada rápidamente, si permanecía estático, podrían perderlo todo. </p><p>Él quería salir adelante, tener una buena vida, ofrecerle lo mejor a su querida Charlie que era su fiel compañera en esa inescrupulosa vida. </p><p>Extrañado de no encontrarla en la cocina o en la sala, subió al segundo piso buscándola con la mirada. La encontró en medio de su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y el poso su mirada buscándola. Pero para su completa sorpresa, ella estaba completamente desnuda observando su reflejo en el espejo.  Ella no le veía desde su posición y Alastor no pudo emitir ningún sonido, solo observándola. Charlie pasaba sus manos por su piel, acariciando y repasando su forma mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.<br/>
Él por su parte estaba congelado en su lugar. Era claro que el marcado rubor de su rostro indicaba lo incomodo del momento. Pensó bien que hacer, aun con la confianza que tenían por los años, era muy inapropiado interrumpir, estaba más que tentado de retirarse, pero la situación que demostraba la falta de consciencia de su propia presencia masculina. No es que el fuera a ser capaz de hacerle algo, pero una pinchada de molestia le ataco el pecho al pensar que ella no lo consideraba como un hombre que pudiera admirarla de otra forma. Estando en una encrucijada moral, Alastor pensó seriamente en retirarse y decirle en otra oportunidad que tuviera más cuidado con su intimidad cuando noto un hecho que le hizo casi atragantarse de vergüenza. Estaba erecto. </p><p>Al darse cuenta, camino apresurado al baño donde se encerró por tiempo indeterminado. Escucho la voz ahogada y algo asustada de Charlie cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, preguntando por él.  Apenas pudiendo contestar de que había llegado, le dijo que si, alegando que pensaba darse un baño. Ella no respondió más y él se quedó perturbado, notando como la reacción de su cuerpo permanecía, resintiendo la suave voz de ella que había escuchado. </p><p>Jamás le había pasado aquello. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzado y como un bastardo al haber observado algo que estaba fuera de su permiso. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la blanquecina piel de Charlie libre de cualquier ropa, con su mirada en su propio cuerpo que acariciaba con un temor casi delicado, le hicieron perder los pocos estribos que le quedaban, desatando su cinturón a paso a apresurado y bajando la cremallera para tomar su erección entre sus manos. </p><p>Repaso su longitud, sintiéndose extraño, incomodo, pero necesitando liberarse de algún modo, recordando el cuerpo de su amada dama, sus labios, sus caderas, sus senos. </p><p>Su liberación llego, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta sangrar para contener cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar lo que estaba haciendo. Respiro agitadamente viendo los vestigios de su orgasmo en su mano, apenas sopesando que aún estaba de pie contra la puerta del baño. </p><p>Se sintió terrible, pero también algo dentro suyo pensaba que no era algo malo. </p><p>Él la amaba y aunque no era de su gusto aquellas reacciones naturales, no podía negar que ella era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían alcanzado. </p><p>Así, el periodo de tiempo que paso fue el más complejo de su vida, si Alastor era sincero. Con el paso los años la belleza de Charlie exploto de formas que Alastor jamás imaginó, llegando a cautivarlo en más ocasiones de la que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Cuando corto sus largos cabellos hasta dejarlo por sus hombros estuvo muy cerca de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla profundamente preso de su deseo. Debió obligarse a retener sus manos en la espalda ante el miedo de que pudiera romper la compostura que disfrutaba y la asustara con sus arrebatos. </p><p>Era difícil resistirse a tocarla, quería, ansiaba acercarla más a él, disfrutar mucho mas de sus atenciones y poder besar sus labios. Creía que estaría por volverse loco, aunque constantemente se repetía que no era el momento. Aún no era digno para ser el hombre que pudiera pararse al lado de Charlie con la solemnidad y la firmeza de un compañero. Debía primero culminar ciertas cosas y asegurar otras. Por eso, cuando finamente llego a ser locutor de la radio local y casi terminaba la universidad con honores, pensó que todos los requisitos que se había planteado habían sido alcanzados con satisfacción. Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad legal, no había ya nada que le pudiera impedir profesar sus sentimientos. </p><p>Excepto, la duda. </p><p>Al tener cierta diferencia de edad, que era muy marcada para el caso de Charlie, resintió que ella pudiera observarlo, en el mejor de los casos, como un apreciado hermano. El temor constante de verse reducido a ello le detuvo en múltiples ocasiones de decir lo que verdaderamente sentía por la joven. Aquel hecho lo estaba consumiendo por completo, haciéndole sentir de despreciable y débil. </p><p>Pero cuando creía que estaba divagando mucho en el tema, la voz contundente de su estimada tutora lo saco de sus pensamientos. </p><p>— ¿Cuándo piensas decirle a esa dulce niña lo que sientes por ella, Alastor? </p><p>La repentina pregunta hizo que Alastor casi traspillara en sus pasos. Sintiéndose bastante incómodo.  Observo a la mujer antes de carraspera un poco, pensado sus palabras. </p><p>—No es el momento, Rosie —respondió. Habían alcanzado una buena cuota de confianza con el pasar de los años, sin otra persona que pudiera acudir al ser Charlie el objeto de sus deseos y preocupaciones, Rosie había sido la mejor opción. Solo que no esperó su efusividad e insistencia en relación al tema, como en esa ocasión. </p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? —increpo la mujer, esta vez mas mordaz, sorprendiendo a Alastor por sus palabras directas, aunque él estaba claro que Rosie jamás había tenido pelos en la lengua—. Ya tienes un empleo estable, un buen ingreso económico y una posición privilegiada en comparación a otros. Ya casi terminas tus estudios, eres un hombre hecho y derecho, el momento es preciso —indico. </p><p>— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestiono, en tornando los ojos ante la clara insinuación de algo que no conocía.<br/>
Rosie no dijo nada, pero hubo algo en su mirad que hizo a Alastor reflexionar. Observo en silencio como ella tomaba el tranvía y retorno en sus pasos, bastante pensativo. </p><p>No pudo evitar suspirar. No estaba siendo el. Alastor nunca dudaría de sus acciones, si las evaluaría fríamente, repasando las mejores opciones a seguir. Pero, en este caso, se había retenido demasiado. </p><p>Mas no podía evitarlo. </p><p>Siempre temió (aunque no lo dijera) que, de un momento a otro, Charlie conociera a un hombre que pudiera hacerla irse de su hogar, dejándolo en completa soledad. La posibilidad siempre estuvo presente en cada momento que pasaba el tiempo, notando claramente la mirada de muchos hombres sobre la belleza natural de su amiga y confidente, quien, para su gran alivio, jamás se dio cuenta de ello. </p><p>Aun cuando pasaron los años y Charlie ya estaba más que en la edad para casarse, ella jamás buscó enlazarse con alguien o siquiera salir de su hogar en busca de otras oportunidades. Aunque ella lo negara, era capaz en muchas cosas. Era excelente cocinera, cocía con la maestría de un sastre y cantaba como el coro de los dioses, estaba seguro que, si se lo hubiera propuesto, hubiera podido salir adelante sin tener que depender del sueldo que implicaba ser una sirvienta. Pero permaneció a su lado, fiel. Haciendo que los sentimientos de Alastor por ella solo aumentaran con cada momento que pasaba. </p><p>Llego a pensar en algún momento, que ella quizás compartía los mismos sentimientos que él, que lo amaba y por ello jamás lo delato al haber asesinado a su padre, llego incluso, a manchar sus propias manos para cargar con su mismo pecado. Su mente quería pensar en esa posibilidad, observando cada una de sus reacciones, intentado decirse que no eran un juego de su propia emocionalidad.</p><p>Por ello, considero que ya era prudente, habiendo esperado demasiado. </p><p>Le diría que la amaba. </p><p>Jamás esperó como se desarrollaron los hechos, sintiendo una ira y una furia incontrolable, maldiciendo al maldito bastardo que estaba en lo profundo en el infierno por aun perseguir la psiquis de su amada Charlie aun con muchos años de muerto.</p><p>Cuando ella finalmente acepto lo que él sabía y se dejó amar, sintió que había alcanzado el cielo. Se sintió maravilloso, cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido que evocaba su nombre y el placer quemante que todo eso significo junto al jubilo de ser el único que podría obtener eso de ella, de ser el corresponsal de su abnegado amor. </p><p>La felicidad jamás se había sentido tan hermosa. </p><p>Por eso, al haber despertado con ella a su lado, le hizo prometer que ni aun cuando el infierno mismo quisiera reclamarlo él se iba a separar de ella, la honraría, cuidaría y la amaría como la maravillosa mujer que siempre fue con él y que sentía que era demasiado bondadosa cuando Alastor era un bastardo que pasaba de todos los demás como seres insignificantes que eran.<br/>
Pero ella era sagrada y el seguiría honrándola, permaneciendo a su lado. Complaciendo todo lo que pudiera pedir, sobre todo, haciéndola feliz en todos los momentos que pudieran que darles de vida. Esa sería su promesa eterna. </p><p>La sintió removerse levemente entre las sabanas al comenzar a despertar, se dio el tiempo de observarla hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, y en vista de las condiciones que ambos se encontraban, el rostro de Charlie enrojeció profundamente, haciéndola ver como lo más hermoso de la tierra. Aun con su vergüenza ante la situación, ella no despego sus ojos jamás de él, haciéndolo sentir dichoso. </p><p>—Buenos días, querida —saludo ampliando su sonrisa ante la ligera risa que esta dio ante sus mimos. Gracias a dios, ya no tendría que contenerse nunca más. Sus manos habían estado quietas por demasiado tiempo, conteniéndose de tocarla como deseaba. </p><p>—Buenos días, mi amor. </p><p>Quizás no se esperó encontrarse nuevamente sobre ella, besándola intensamente siendo tan temprano en la mañana. Quizás ella no espero que por un gesto tan inocente que salió sin darse cuenta de sus labios, el reaccionará de esa forma apasionada, pero la simple frase lo había superado y llevado a algo que no espero sentir de esa forma tan abrumadora: la euforia. Euforia de ser el amor que ella llamaba. </p><p>Beso, mordió y repaso cada punto de piel ahora bajo la luz del sol, disfrutando de cada sonido y de los brazos de ella sobre su cuello mientras le decía que no se detuviera, ella era una droga. Un ser divino que había bajado del cielo para poder alumbrar los pasos de aquel pobre pecador que era su persona. </p><p>Disfrutaba todo de ella, la amaba a toda ella y jamás podría cansarse de eso. </p><p>De igual modo, era el comienzo de algo nuevo y mucho mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Escribir la perspectiva de Alastor es un placer culposo que no puedo evitar, más aun cuando el retrata su amor y adoración por Charlie. Conociéndose desde que él era un niño, es natural que aceptara más fácilmente su aprecio por ella. No tiene porque restringirse, era lo único que le quedaba importante en su vida :(<br/>Por otro lado, ya estamos en la culminación de este AU, aun queda un OS más que he decidido hacer enfocado en el futuro y tres Drabbles del pasado, ya con ello dare finalizado este AU (A menos que mi querida Roshi saque otro fanart de Charie como nana)<br/>Para quienes me pidieron el OS de Charlie sintiendo celos, ya esta en producción, quizas en unas semanas lo publique nada más lo termine. Espero que les haya gustado y nos podamos leer pronto, se vienen más proyectos bastante interesantes, esten atentos a mi Twitter @Ellexlightccs y podran estar al día con mis locas incursiones fickers. ¡Cuidense mucho y saludos desde Venezuela!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. La luz de la vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“La vida puede traer hechos dolorosos, cortantes, pero también puede decirte que existe una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz. Alastor comprendió bien eso”.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuación del hermoso trabajo de @Sheila96716588, por favor, no olviden pasar a verlo, sacó un nuevo arte del que provino esta historia donde Charlie funge como nana de Alastor. <br/>Advertencia. Este capítulo tiene escenas que pueden herir la susceptibilidad del lector y que puede no sean del agrado de todo el mundo.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En mucho tiempo, Alastor no había sentido un increíble terror pasar por sus venas. </p><p>Recién había llegado del trabajo con su habitual ánimo, el fin de semana había llegado y estaba deseoso de compartirlo con su adorable esposa. En esos días libres tenían la costumbre de asistir al cine o pasear un rato por el parque para escuchar a los músicos itinerantes, en un par de ocasiones comían fuera para mayor comodidad de Charlie, y ¿Por qué no? Regresar a casa para encerrarse en su habitación para tener una ferviente intimidad hasta que la oscuridad de la noche los cubriera. Un plan excelente, de verdad. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue diferente en esa oportunidad, fue cuando llego a la cocina en busca de Charlie, la encontró recostada en el suelo sosteniendo su boca, incapaz de levantarse. </p><p>Sin siquiera poder controlar su pánico y mantener su compostura, la tomo en brazos, llevándola a la habitación para revisarla. No estaba herida, más si se encontraba demasiado pálida. Le pregunto qué le había pasado y ella simplemente contesto que se había sentido muy mal al iniciar a cocinar la cena. Un terrible malestar la atrapo, haciendo que sus piernas desfallecieran. <br/>Terriblemente preocupado, llamo de inmediato a un médico para que viniera a revisar el estado de salud de Charlie. Ella había indicado que no era necesario, más Alastor no dio derecho a réplica, puesto que la salud de la mujer había sido impecable hasta ese justo momento. Casi no se enfermaba, su vitalidad era inquebrantable y pese a que ya no estaba en sus veinte, seguía pareciendo como una joven mujer. Por ello, no podían dejar que aquello pasara a mayores. </p><p>Un buen rato después, el joven locutor esperaba pacientemente el diagnóstico del médico que revisaba a su mujer. Fueron varios minutos llenos de incertidumbre que Alastor busco serenar, recargado en la pared del pasillo. Solamente cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió y el medico salió de la habitación, fue que se movió, expectante. </p><p>— ¿Qué es lo que tiene exactamente, doctor? </p><p>Aunque quisiera no demostrarlo, su voz salió más preocupada de lo que espero. Luego de haber sufrido la agonizante enfermedad de su madre, el joven hombre tenía ciertas secuelas en contra de las enfermedades. Y ver aquel desfallecimiento en alguien como Charlie, simplemente lo supero. Por su parte, el medico tenía una expresión afable, en su interior, estaba bastante complacido de la preocupación del joven por su esposa. Así que amplio su sonrisa con el fin de calmarlo. </p><p>—No tiene nada porque preocuparse, joven. Su esposa no cuenta con ningún problema de salud —anuncio, quitando un peso de los hombros de Alastor, pero sembrando una nueva interrogante. </p><p>—Si no se encuentra enferma ¿Por qué la debilidad de su cuerpo y el hecho de casi se desmayó? —increpo, escéptico. </p><p>—Oh, no tiene que preocuparse por ello. Es algo normal que este tipo de síntomas se presenten en las primeras etapas del embarazo, y aunque suelen dar varios sustos, son algo completamente normal, especialmente en mujeres primerizas. Así que no debe preocuparse excesivamente por eso —explico, notando como los ojos de Alastor iban creciendo desde el desconcierto hasta la más grande sorpresa. El medico sonrió entusiasmado—. Muchas felicidades. La señorita está esperando un hijo. </p><p>La información cayó estrepitosamente a la cabeza de Alastor que sintió que debía sostenerse de algo. El hombre frente a él sonreía, seguramente acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de noticias y observar ese mismo tipo de reacciones en los esposos. </p><p>De inmediato el locutor entro a la habitación donde Charlie estaba, acostada en la cama y vistiendo un camisón, ella alzo la vista sonrojada. No sabía que decir o que hacer, sinceramente no se lo esperaban ninguno de los dos que aquel fuera el diagnostico de su malestar. Aunque la mujer debió haberlo sospechado, su periodo tenía más de un mes de no haber llegado. Estuvo tan sumida en otras cosas que no se dio la tarea de prestar atención a ese detalle. </p><p>Ambos se vieron en silencio, sin saber que decirse. Quizás era la primera vez en años que eso ocurría, así que no supieron como romperlo hasta que el medico comenzó con las indicaciones que Charlie debía tomar ahora que estaba embarazada. </p><p>Sin embargo, ella se veía algo preocupada. </p><p>Pese a su larga e intensa actividad sexual en los últimos años desde que se unieron como pareja, Charlie jamás quedo embarazada y de eso ya habían pasado seis años. Ninguno de los dos había mostrado deseo o interés por comenzar una familia, los niños nunca habían sido de la devoción de Alastor y Charlie estaba tranquila con el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado. No esperaron que justo cuando ella ya tuviera treinta y tres años quedara encinta. La preocupación sobre lo frágil de su cuerpo para mantener el embarazo o para dar a luz estaban circulando como un torbellino en su cabeza. </p><p>Más el doctor disolvió sus dudas, indicándole a ambos que no tenían por qué preocuparse. Pese a que Charlie estaba ya un poco pasada de la edad usual para tener hijos, aún era una mujer joven y con mucha vitalidad, él estaba seguro que si mantenían las indicaciones que le prescribiría, su embarazo no tendría ningún problema. </p><p>Cuando este se hubo retirado, Alastor volvió a la habitación donde Charlie permanecía dentro de la cama. Esta vez, ambos se dirigieron la mirada, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara, pero en vista de que Charlie no pensaba hacerlo pronto, el locutor decidió hablar. </p><p>—Entonces… un bebe —pronuncio Alastor, tratando de asimilar la idea. El rostro de su esposa enrojeció ante la mención del mismo, virando los ojos de un lado a otro, sin saber dónde enfocarlos. </p><p>Nerviosa, Charlie paso sus manos a su vientre, armándose de valor para decir lo que pensaba. </p><p>— ¿No te agrada la idea? —su voz salió un poco baja, tímida. </p><p>—Siendo sincero cariño, era algo que no esperaba —comento, suspirando. </p><p> </p><p>Charlie bajo la mirada, sabía que debió esperar eso. El desencanto de Alastor sobre los niños siempre estuvo presente en ella, y la mujer no le importo, sinceramente esperaba que en el momento que llegara, este los aceptaría. Pero, como estos nunca llegaron, la mente de ella tampoco se preocupó demasiado. Para Charlie ellos dos ya eran una familia, así que no importaba si no lograban tener hijos o no, se tendrían entre ellos. Pero ahora que estaba la oportunidad más que palpable, sintió emoción. Finalmente, tendría un hijo de Alastor. La noticia le fue impactante, no podía creerlo y así se lo hizo saber al médico, pero no había dudas de ello: estaba embarazada. Entonces ¿Qué hacia ella si Alastor no lo quería? Si de verdad, él no quisiera tener hijos.</p><p>—Charlie, querida —la llamo, haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos— ¿No estarás pensando que no quiero a ese niño? —expreso, enarcando una ceja. Charlie lo miro, sin saber que responder, porque por un momento de verdad creyó eso. </p><p>Alastor la miro, suspirando pesadamente. Camino hasta la cama, sentándose en un borde, cerca de ella. Ambos se miraron por unos minutos, él alzo su mano para acariciar su rostro. Este estaba pálido, más de lo normal, pero mantenía sus prominentes mejillas de manzana que el hombre tanto amaba. Así que, como en antaño hubiera echo infinidad de veces, pellizco una de esas tiernas mejillas, en gesto de claro reproche. </p><p>—Me sorprende que puedas pensar eso de mí, cariño —su voz no salió dolida, pero si había cierto tono de molestia en ellos. Charlie lo miro alarmado. </p><p>—L-Lo siento, no quería molestarte —aclaro, queriendo disculpar su apresuro—. Solo que tú nunca mostraste interés por los niños—hizo una pausa, apretando su camisón con las manos—. No fue sencillo creer lo contrario hasta ahora. </p><p>—No tienes que disculparte, supongo que yo mismo habré sembrado ese pensamiento en ti —suspiro, aceptándolo—. Y no pienso negarlo, no quería tener hijos hasta ahora, porque consideraba que no era el momento adecuado —respondió, obligándola a verlo—. Apenas te estabas acostumbrando a mi presencia como un hombre que te cortejaba, nuestra relación íntima estaba construyéndose y con el malestar hacia tu propio cuerpo, hubiera sido complicado que te embarazaras tan pronto —espeto. </p><p>Charlie razono un poco eso. Era cierto que embarazarse tan pronto, pese a la edad que tenía, hubiera cambiado drásticamente como hubieran llevado las cosas entre ellos. Pese a que sabía cuánto Alastor la amaba, ella duro un poco más despreciando su propio cuerpo, considerando que no era justo para el locutor recibir una mujer así, pero cuando este le hubo propuesto matrimonio y se hubieron casado, esos pensamientos mermaron hasta hacerse inexistentes. Sin poder evitarlo, le dirigió una sonrisa aliviada. Estaba feliz de que él siempre estuviera al pendiente de ella, de sus preocupaciones y ansiedades, pero más feliz estaba porque aceptaba que tendrían un hijo. </p><p>—Además —se cruzó de brazos, ella lo miró, curiosa por lo que tenía que decir—, dure mucho tiempo privado de tus atenciones, así que deseaba poder pasar cada momento contigo sin interrupciones. Sabes que puedo ser muy posesivo si así lo deseo, querida, no tengo intensión de compartir tu atención con nadie, ni siquiera con nuestros hijos. </p><p>Por unos cuantos minutos, Charlie no pudo dejar de verlo completamente incrédula ¿De verdad había sido capaz de ponerse celoso de unos hijos que ni siquiera habían tenido? ¡Que infantil podía ser cuando él quería! No importa cuántos años tuviera, a su lado él seguía actuando como el mismo niño pretencioso y obstinado. Rio sonoramente, sosteniendo su estómago.  </p><p>—De verdad, eres irremediable —siguió riendo, esta vez más fuerte—. Aun eres como un niño, mi amor. </p><p>Él pareció indignarse por sus palabras, solo fue un pequeño gesto en su rostro, pero luego de tantos años conviviendo juntos, Charlie ya los conocía todos. Incluso, aquellos que eran extremadamente peligrosos para su corazón. </p><p>— ¿De verdad quieres creer eso, querida? —la forma en como sus ojos brillaron con malicia, estremecieron a Charlie mientras Alastor se acercaba peligrosamente a ella—. Puedo demostrarte muy bien el hombre que soy ahora —ella respingo alarmada. </p><p>—N-No debemos, aún estoy algo débil —menciono acalorada, pero Alastor no se separó de ella, tomando sus labios. </p><p>Fue un roce suave, cariñoso. El hombre acaricio el rostro de ella disfrutando del contacto, soltando un suave gemido de satisfacción y haciendo que su tensión se alejara. Estuvieron besándose por un par de minutos más hasta que se separaron, cuando lo hicieron, él le sonrió divertido. </p><p>—Lo sé, mi amor. No sería capaz de hacerlo mientras estas embarazada y mientras no me des tu consentimiento—indico, retomando su lugar—. Y como quería decirte, no estoy en contra de ese bebe. Me hace muy feliz saber que seremos padres, creo que es el mejor momento para eso —contesto, tomando cariñosamente su mano para luego besarla, justo en el espacio donde reposaba su anillo de matrimonio. </p><p>Charlie lo miro por unos minutos embelesada. Amaba tanto a ese hombre que estaba frente a ella, y ahora con la gran noticia de que eran padres, sentía como la felicidad extrema la envolvía. Estaba tan agradecida con la vida por sonreírle de nuevo de esa forma, permitiéndole ampliar la añorada familia que había soñado tanto. No obstante, pauso un poco sus pensamientos, recordando las primeras palabras de su esposo. </p><p>—A-Alastor —lo llamó, captando su atención y haciendo que la vergüenza la inundara más por lo que estaba por decir—. Aunque dijiste que no harías nada… el doctor no estuvo en contra de seguir “con ese tipo de actividades” mientras no hubiera problemas con mi cuerpo —agrego cerrando los ojos por vergüenza—. Así que, está bien si lo hacemos. </p><p>El silencio los tomo, ambos viéndose fijamente. En un instante, un intenso color rojo tomo al desprevenido locutor quien apenas pudo esbozar una sonrisa tensa hecha una mueca. Charlie lo vio entre emocionada, avergonzada y risueña. Habían pasado muchos años desde que veía un pronunciado sonrojo en su rostro, así que verlo la hizo sentir mucho más abochornada a pesar de que tenía más de treinta años. Carraspeando por la clara incomodidad, Alastor desvió la mirada de su esposa por un momento. </p><p>—Charlie, querida. Vas a matarme un día de estos con esos comentarios. </p><p>La mujer ladeo la cabeza, no entiendo el porqué de lo que él decía. </p><p>Un par de días más tarde, la pareja dio las nuevas buenas a sus amistades que reacciones de diferentes maneras. Rosie fue la primera en enterarse y quien lanzo gritos de alegría, pese a su siempre estoica apariencia. Sin pedírselo, se ofreció para confeccionar toda la ropa de la pequeña y demás accesorios. Charlie intento decirle que no era necesario, pero hasta el mismo Alastor la detuvo, alegando que siendo como era ella, no importaba que dijeran, la modista lo haría de igual modo. Los siguientes fueron las amistades que ellos tenían en comunes en el vecindario como el joven Ángel, Vaggie, Niffty y el viejo Husk, ellos todos estuvieron sorprendidos, demostrando diferentes reacciones, todas sinceras y con buenos sentimientos. O al menos, casi todos. Charlie tuvo que detener el instinto asesino de Alastor cuando Ángel bromeo con el hecho de que finalmente había acertado en la puntería, mientras Vaggie regañaba fuertemente al italiano. </p><p>La que no tomo muy bien la noticia fue Minzy, quien lloro al enterarse, pero al poco tiempo pareció asimilarlo, llevando un par de regalos a Charlie, felicitándola por su embarazo. Ellas tenían varios años tratándose, pese a que era complicado para la más joven sopesar que Alastor se había casado con una mujer mayor a ambos. Sin embargo, pareció descubrir el porqué de eso cuando conoció mejor el alma de Charlie. Fue difícil para ella, dado que en verdad amaba a Alastor, pero, con el tiempo, eso se hubo calmado, apreciándolo con un buen amigo. </p><p>Lo demás fue prepararse para ello. Como no estaban mal económicamente hablando, pudieron ir comprando las cosas que necesitaban para él bebe. Charlie era una de las emocionadas al respecto, que a pesar de apenas rondar por el primer trimestre comenzó a tejer una infinidad de cosas para el hijo o hija que tendría. </p><p>Sin embargo, no era sencillo todo. Teniendo ya treinta y tres años, Charlie debía cuidarse más que cualquier otra persona. Su alimentación había cambiado y también parte de su dinámica. Mucho de eso no fue de su agrado, pero había dos cosas que hacían que tuviera que seguirlas de una forma u otra: la primera era que quería ver a su bebe sano y salvo. La segunda fue la completa insistencia de Alastor a seguirlas. Aunque no lo pareciera, el locutor fue muy sobreprotector con su esposa desde el momento que se enteró que esperaban un hijo, trataba de acompañarla a todas partes e incluso le prohibía ciertas actividades que pudieran hacerle daño. </p><p>Y aunque había ocasiones en las que Charlie se sentía agobiada, estaba muy agradecida con él. Porque de esa manera, no solo ella estaba soportando el peso del embarazo. Alastor la acompaño en todos los momentos de su embarazo, desde los agradables hasta los más complicados. Ayudándola a sopesar los estragos de los mareos y nauseas matutinas, realizando los deberes de la casa cuando ella estaba indispuesta, complaciéndola cuando llegaron sus antojos, masajeando suavemente su pecho cuando este empezó a crecer y doler. Besando su espalda y amándola suavemente cuando Charlie creyó que su cuerpo dejaba de ser hermoso, cuando solo estaba tomando forma y adaptándose al peso del bebe que crecía dentro de ella. </p><p>Despertó con ella cuando en el medio la noche, cuando el insomnio la atacaba y canto suavemente a su vientre, cuando Charlie era incapaz de calmar el movimiento de su hija. Porque, aunque eran incapaces de saberlo, la mujer sabía que era una niña. Alastor no le importaba mucho que genero tuviera él bebe con tal naciera sano, pero su esposa no tenía dudas de que tendrían una hija. Rosie coincidía en su presentimiento, pues algo en ambas que le hacía tener esa certeza desde el primer momento. </p><p>Y así hubieron pasado los meses, lentamente, con el paso de las estaciones hasta llegar la primavera. Charlie rondaba ya su último mes de embarazo y tenían las últimas visitas del médico, coordinando con una partera local para que les ayudara a atender el parto. Sin embargo, cuando llego el esperado momento, todo se hubo complicado. </p><p>El trabajo de parto de Charlie se presentó en medio de una gran tormenta. Mientras las contracciones aun eran leves y muy separadas en el tiempo, buscaron calmarse, intentando llamar al médico o a la partera, las conexiones telefónicas se habían caído. Y ante semejante tormenta, buscar a cualquiera de ellos sería demasiado complicado, la partera vivía en la región más alejada del vecindario, casi llegando a la zona rural.  Estaban solos. </p><p>En la habitación, Charlie estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el trabajo de parto había comenzado, antes las contracciones habían sido menos intensas, con al menos una hora entre cada una de ellas. Pero ya para ese momento el intenso dolor que la azotaba era lacerante, las contracciones la atacaban cada veinte, treinta minutos y eso no era tan buena señal. Estaba cerca. Presa del pánico, Charlie se quejaba del dolor, trataba de recordar todos los comentarios del médico y/o la partera para cuando llegara ese momento, las contracciones cada vez más pronunciadas hacia que sollozara, haciéndole imposible concentrarse. Cuando Alastor regreso con ella, la encontró hecha un ovillo en la cama, jadeando, había intentado incorporarse, siendo algo en vano. </p><p>—Charlie, tienes que calmarte, querida —recomendó, tomándola en brazos. Ella lo miró sudada y respirando fuertemente. </p><p>—Al —lo llamó, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y sintiendo un dolor terrible en la espalda—. No podemos esperar más, nacerá ya —lloró. </p><p>Alastor asintió. Presintiendo que eso pasaría dado el tiempo que había pasado, preparo todo. La ayudo a incorporarse un poco sobre la cama, reposando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. </p><p>Charlie lloraba, intentando contener los gritos aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama. El dolor era terrible, le quemaba, la cama estaba empezando a mancharse más y más de sangre, causando que Alastor se preocupara. </p><p>—Al —sollozo—. Duele, duele mucho. No puedo seguir —dijo, sintiendo que había llegado a su punto de ruptura hace treinta minutos y ahora su cuerpo estaba haciendo movimientos sin ella.</p><p>—Sí puedes, cariño —intento calmarla, subiendo su mano para alejar un mechón sudado de su cara. Quería tanto acariciarla para poder tranquilizarla, pero él debía estar pendiente si el bebé comenzaba a salir—. ¿No deseas conocer a nuestro bebe? </p><p>Su bebe… </p><p>Alastor sabía que ese pensamiento podría ayudarla, intentando calmarla. El jamás había deseado verla de ese modo, odiaba verla llorar. Quería ayudarla, superar ese momento ambos. </p><p>—Ya veo un poco la cabeza, cariño—indico, recibiendo un jadeo asustado de Charlie—. Es momento de que comiences a pujar. <br/>Charlie estaba cansada, removiéndose en la cama, superada por el dolor de las contracciones, a veces llorando en silencio, otras veces en largos alaridos. Había tratado de prepararse lo mejor que pudo, pero quizás eso no era suficiente. Más el deseo de poder tener a su hija en brazos era superior al dolor que sentía, así que, siguiendo las propias interacciones de su cuerpo, sostuvo un grito mientras empujaba con su contracción. Charlie sintió que algo pesado caía dentro de ella y la presión comenzó a aumentar cuando ella se agarró fuertemente a su novio otra vez, tratando de comprender la realidad.</p><p>Durante los veinte minutos que estaba presionando, pronto descubrió que las contracciones no eran nada comparadas con el anillo de fuego que sentía formando alrededor de su abertura. Escuchaba la voz lejana de Alastor diciéndole que estaba cerca, su mente parecía pender de un largo hilo mientras hacia un último esfuerzo, mordiendo su mano hasta sangrar. </p><p>Y entonces, cuando todo hubo terminado en un grito penetrante que sonó más como un rugido cuando se esforzó por última vez, ella se desvaneció. </p><p>Sus manos aflojaron su agarre y se deslizaron a la cama mientras su esposo tomaba en brazos a la recién nacida que lloraba profusamente. Pareciendo completamente sana y con mucha energía, algo en el pecho de Alastor pareció calentarse al verla. Seguía algo morada, llena de sangre, pero estaba con vida. </p><p>Alzo la vista, dispuesto a encontrarse con la sonrisa cansada de su esposa, orgullosa por traer al mundo a su hija. Pero al contrario de eso, la encontró con los ojos cerrados. </p><p>—Charlie, querida. No puedes dormirte todavía, aun necesitas expulsar la placenta —le dijo. </p><p>Sin embargo, ella no abrió los ojos. </p><p>La llamo, palpando un poco su rostro, sin obtener señales. La sangre de la cama comenzaba a profundizarse, señal de que algo no estaba nada bien. Alarmado, dejo cuidadosamente a su hija cerca de su madre mientras él la revisaba. Intentando despertarla, hasta notar entonces que la respiración de ella se había calmado hasta el punto de no sentirse nada. <br/>Entonces, Alastor cayó en cuenta de un hecho horrible que podría estar sucediendo y que era una constante amenaza desde el momento que se vieron solos en tan complicada tarea de traer al mundo a su hija: que Charlie pudiera perder la vida por el parto. </p><p>El locutor trato de calmarse, buscando una forma de salvarla. Pero cayendo en un terrible pánico. </p><p>Nuevamente no había sido capaz de protegerla. </p><p>Durante tantos años de su vida se había sentido como un ser desecho, apartado tempranamente de su madre bajo circunstancias lamentables, con su padre abominable que lo maltrato indiscriminadamente, cargando con la sangre de este sobre sus manos y el remordimiento eterno de no haber protegido lo que él consideraba sagrado para su alma. Múltiples veces creyó que esto era una especie de burla de dios contra él, maldiciéndolo en silencio por tantas cosas que le tono vivir desde temprana edad. </p><p>Pero en todas esas circunstancias siempre estuvo a su lado aquel rayo de luz inconfundible, el cual siempre fue esa amable muchacha que desde muy joven perdió a sus padres, debiendo salir adelante por si sola sin ningún tipo de apoyo, cubriendo entre sus brazos la figura de una madre enferma con tan solo dieciséis años y convirtiéndose en quien sería la persona más importante en la vida de Alastor, quien le acompaño en sus peores momentos, limpiando sus lágrimas y recibiendo sus gritos de odio hacia el señor, aceptando en su cuerpo el peor de los daños con el único deseo de protegerlo, estando única y exclusivamente para él. Fue tan bondadosa, le enseño tantas cosas, desde la humildad, la suave alevosía, la honestidad y también el amor, un amor que supero todas las barreras que pudieron haberse instalado hasta llegar a ser lo que eran en ese entonces. Lo acepto aun con todas sus cicatrices y pecados, manchando sus manos para que no fuera el único cargando semejante peso, ahogándolo en besos y sumiéndolo en el desesperado deseo de su cuerpo, entregado sin reservas para finalmente bendecirlo con algo que no había esperado pero que le hizo sentir la más grande de las dichas: un apreciado hijo. <br/>Luego de todo lo que habían pasado, superando tanto, Alastor no podía concebir más nada que no fuera terminar sus días a su lado. Viviendo afablemente en esa zona rural de New Orleans, acompañados ahora de su enérgica hija y quien sabe, si existía la oportunidad, de algunos otros tantos hijos. No podía perderla, se negaba a aceptarlo. </p><p>Si él la perdía esta vez y era definitivo… </p><p>—No… no, no, no me dejes, no te atrevas a dejarme Charlie —grito el hombre perdiendo la total compostura, arrodillado contra la cama mientras los incesantes lloriqueos de la niña recién nacida a su lado contrastaban los suyos propios—. Sin ti me volveré loco, abre los ojos—rogo, llorando por primera vez en años, con su sonrisa hecha trizas—… Por favor, no me dejes tú también. <br/>Nuevamente no hubo respuesta. El tono pálido de la mujer permanecía y el color de sus mejillas había desaparecido. </p><p>Negando profusamente, el joven hombre cayo en la completa desesperación. Grito su nombre y empezó a llorar más, hundiendo su rostro en el colchón mientras tomaba la mano de Charlie entre las suyas. </p><p>—Alastor… </p><p>El sonido de su voz y el apretón en su mano hicieron que este levantara la vista, frente a él Charlie estaba con sus ojos abiertos, respirando muy suavemente. Ella seguía sudando, pero parecía que estaba volviendo a recuperar el color de su rostro poco a poco. </p><p>—No llores, asustaras a la pequeña —susurro, levantando su otra mano para acariciar el rostro del contrario—. Estás desnudo, así que usa la mejor de sonrisas para vestirte —agrego, sonriendo. </p><p>Él no pudo decirle nada, sus hombros temblaron y dejo que las caricias le llegaran al rostro, aliviado por sentir la calidez del toque. </p><p>—Por favor, no te atrevas a dejarme por nada del mundo —le ordeno, sin dejar que ella le viera llorar. Charlie rio, siguiendo con sus caricias. </p><p>—Tú lo dijiste también ¿no? Ni siquiera la muerte me impedirá dejarte —le hablo, su rostro seguía bastante cansado. </p><p>Cuando la tormenta se hubo calmado un poco, permitiendo la conexión entre los teléfonos. El medico pudo llegar hasta la casa para evaluar el estado tanto de Charlie como de la niña. La primera estaba exhausta, habiendo llegado muy cerca del límite que la separaba de la vida, pero por obra de un milagro, no le había pasado nada. Si tenía reposo y cierto tipo de cuidados, fácilmente podría recuperarse, y quien sabe, hasta poder tener otro bebe en algún futuro. La bebe, bautizada con el nombre de Lizet Magne, fue una preciosa niña bastante sana. Cuando el medico termino de revisarla, se la entregó a sus padres envuelta en sabanas. Por primera vez, Charlie pudo tenerla entre sus brazos y verla con claridad. Casi no tenía cabellos, pero era sumamente rosada, tenía sus particulares mejillas de manzana y se había quedado bastante tranquila al toque de los brazos de su madre. La mujer suspiro llena de ensoñación, el locutor se había sentado a su lado, pasando un brazo alrededor de ella. </p><p>—Es hermosa —murmuro, acariciando su rostro con su mejilla. </p><p>Alastor paso su vista, enfocándola en ambas. </p><p>Su pequeña felicidad, recayendo en esos dos hermosos seres que tenía abrazados. </p><p>Finalmente, sentía que había alcanzado el cielo, sin importar que estaba en la tierra y que casi toda su vida fue un infierno. </p><p>—Si. Son demasiado hermosas —respondió Alastor, abrazando a su esposa. </p><p>Su cielo ahora era Charlie y la hermosa criatura que ellos juntos hicieron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES<br/>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que aunque lleno de drama, viene como anillo al dedo a este día. Si les soy sincera, no tenía pensado que coincidiera, fue una simple casualidad, pero una que me alegró bastante. Llegar a este momento fue sinceramente emocionante para mi, porque finalmente puedo darle cierre a este maravilloso AU que nació del hermoso trabajo de @Sheila96716588 a partir de un fanart bellisimo. Y luego de varias semanas escribiendo para él, estoy feliz de darle un cierre a la historia. Claro, como les habia dicho antes, tengo preparados aún varios Drabbles de este universo, pero todos dentro de diferentes etapas del pasado (a excepción de uno que es del futuro y estoy segura que les encantara). Claro, terminar este AU no implica que ha cerrado este libro, oh no, no, tengo más OS pendientes para su disfrute y muchos de ellos son muy candentes. <br/>También tengo que anunciarles que el dia martes comenzare a publicar mi nuevo shortfic titulado "Un ángel caído del cielo" y que ya esta casi terminado, así que lo publicare semanalmente. Este libro comienza a publicarse una sola vez por semana, para darme tiempo de actualizar en todas mis historias (que no son solo de este bello fandom). Espero que les haya gustado mucho, yo sufri y disfrute mucho al escribirlo, y siento que es un buen fin para todo, nuestro Alastor y nuestra Charlie pueden ser finalmente feliz en este AU. <br/>Ya me extendi mucho así que, saludos desde Venezuela y nos leemos el martes en mi nueva historia ¡Cuidense mucho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. La belleza del baile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Alastor jamás había sido un hombre que caía ante el encanto de otros. Pero al verla cantar sobre el escenario, decidió reformular lo que siempre había creído”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Suélteme, no estoy interesada. </p><p>No era extraño escuchar peleas o reclamos entre demonios en aquel sector turbulento de pentagrama City. Las voces de mujeres renegando cualquier acción de parte de otro ser eran parte del pan de cada día en ese lugar. </p><p>Sin embargo, incluso para el demonio de la radio que solo pasaba por ahí, le parecía que aquella situación era en demás curiosa y extraña. Uno de los involucrados era el demonio Valentino, lord supremo y señor de la industria de la pornografía en el infierno, este sostenía del brazo a un demonio femenino de elegante vestidura y largos cabellos dorados. Ella intentaba lucha contra el agarre del demonio que fácilmente le sobrepasaba el doble de su altura, pero sin llegar a intimidarse, la joven lo veía furiosamente, con un brillo encendido en su mirada fiera. Algo inaudito e increíble, considerando quien era su contrincante. </p><p>—Por favor, ya le dije que no estaba interesada —volvió a decir, esta vez intentando zafarse del agarre del demonio que solo ajusto la fuerza sobre su brazo, haciéndole emitir un quejido de dolor. </p><p>Alastor no supo exactamente que le motivo a moverse. Él nunca había estado interesado en lo que ocurriera con los demás, no en vida, mucho menos en el infierno. Pero, cuando un deslumbro de dolor surco la faz de aquella pequeña y fiera criatura, no supo darse cuenta de sus acciones. En un instante, tenía a aquella dama oculta detrás de su espalda y ahora el sostenía a Valentino del brazo con un lacerante agarre. La fina estática siempre emitida por su radio interna, comenzaba a escucharse más fuerte, en señal de amenaza. </p><p>El demonio no podía ver el rostro de quien protegía, pero sí que veía el del demonio Valentino. Su cara se había transformado desde la sorpresa a la más clara alerta, muy extrañado de verse retenido por el afamado demonio de la radio. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera mofado de su presencia e incluso, negociado con él, pero ese no era el caso en esa oportunidad. Lo que Alastor tenía detrás de él, era algo de infinito valor si lograba colocar sus garras sobre ella, así que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a ir, así como así. </p><p>—Apártate, demonio radio —ordeno con tono de ultimátum. El wendigo solio rió, desestimándolo. </p><p>—No tengo porque hacerlo —inquiero ahora él, sin soltar el brazo del contrario. </p><p>—Lo que tienes ahí es de mi propiedad —gruño, sintiéndola la ira surcarle. </p><p>—No vi jamás en esta criatura el tipo de collar que portan tus mascotas, así que he de afirmar que no es tuya en ningún contexto —afirmo, dejando al demonio polilla por unos segundos en estupor. </p><p>Viendo que estaba siendo arrinconado, Valentino debió hacer uso de su perspicacia, estaba en desventaja de poder, por lo cual, debía obrar de diferente forma. </p><p>—Me sorprende bastante que ahora protejas damiselas en peligro, jamás espere eso de ti —comento Valentino, con notorio interés. Si no podía hacerse fácilmente de su presa, al menos provocando al demonio escarlata lograría una brecha para atacarlo y retirarse del lugar. </p><p>Era curioso, jamás nadie había visto al demonio radio interesado en algo o alguien que no fuera el mismo, en los años en los que había actuado en el infierno, solo se galardono de la masacre y la miseria de los pecadores, jamás se podría haber concebido tal escenario. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos cuando el agarre de Alastor se hizo más fuerte sobre su brazo, llegando al punto de romperlo sin dudar. El proxeneta apenas pudo contener el grito de dolor. </p><p>—Eso, caballero, no le incumbe y si aprecia bien su existencia, le agradecería que se retirara en silencio antes de que la calle termine destrozada con usted hecho pedazos alrededor de ella —sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojos brillando en amenaza. <br/>Entendiendo que no podía enfrentarse por sí al demonio escarlata, decidió retirarse en el momento que lo que ahora era su brazo, fue liberado. </p><p>Alastor observo como el señor de la pornografía del infierno salía apresurado de ellos hasta perderse en algún punto de la oscura ciudad. Cuando verifico que estaban solos, se volteó a ver a la dama que esperaba detrás de su espalda. Aquella era un demonio femenino de larga cabellera dorada, pálida tez apenas resaltada por un par de rosadas manzanas que se encontraban en las mejillas de la chica, sus ojos amarillos con pupila negra, lo observan expectante, con una expresión entre interés y confusión. Esa reacción llamo la atención del demonio. Ella no le miraba asustada, ni siquiera temblaba de alerta en su presencia como hacia momentos lo había hecho en frente de Valentino. Eso era algo extraño considerando que gran parte de los demonios y pecadores del infierno solían cagarse del miedo ante su mera existencia. Pero, ella estaba ahí, viéndole en silencio, con aquellos brillantes ojos de los cuales Alastor no podía apartarse.  Estaba incluso sorprendido de su belleza, más que un demonio, parecía un ángel caído. Carraspeando por la dirección de sus pensamientos, decidió por fin dirigirle la palabra a la joven que frente a él estaba. </p><p>—No debería estar sola a estas horas de la noche, señorita —recomendó, siendo cortes y tomando una distancia prudente para que ella no respingara o reaccionara de otra forma. </p><p>La chica se vio más sorprendida por sus palabras, saliendo de estupor para proceder a responderle. </p><p>—Salía de una sesión fotográfica para promocionar un evento, no espere que Valentino fuera tan insistente en que me uniera a su grupo de pornografía —le comento, bajando la mirada avergonzada. </p><p>Ver el rosado de sus mejillas se le antojo incluso más a Alastor. Era demasiado curioso, muy curioso sus reacciones, no le temía y le había hablado suavemente. Eso era sorprendente. </p><p>—No espere que nadie pudiera ayudarme, así que estoy muy agradecida con usted por eso —le dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia, sonriéndole un poco al verle de nuevo.  </p><p>—No es ningún problema, querida. Simplemente pasaba por aquí —indico restando importancia. </p><p>—Pero, así lo siento —respondió, firmemente—, así que por favor acepte esto como muestra de agradecimiento —dijo, extendiendo una tarjeta azul con inscripciones doradas. </p><p>El demonio escarlata la tomo algo escéptico, puesto que no había estado interesado en retribución de ningún tipo, menos de una persona desconocida de la cual no parecía tener nada de lo cual sacar provecho. </p><p>—C-Con esto puede disfrutar de mi presentación con todos los gastos pagos, sé que no es suficiente para agradecerlo, pero es lo mejor que puedo ofrecer por el momento —agrego, con el rostro sonrojado. </p><p>Con el sonido de su celular, pitando incesantemente en su bolso, ella se excusó con Alastor, agradeciéndole una vez más antes de retirarse. Le grito mientras se iba que la invitación era para él día siguiente y que lo esperaba, hasta que su voz ya no se escuchó más en la calle. </p><p>Alastor estaba de verdad intrigado. No espero tener un encuentro de ese estilo en la calle, salvando a una curiosa demonio y recibiendo solo un pequeño cartón como agradecimiento. Al ver de que trataba, se quedó un poco trastocado. Esa era una tarjeta de membresía para uno de los bares cabaret más importantes de pentagrama City. Alastor lo conocía porque sabía muy bien quien era su dueña, la cual era Minzy, una buena amiga que tenía desde su vida en la tierra. Más entendiendo de dónde provenía ella, le hizo esbozar una mueca de asco y disgusto. Las damas demonio (e incluso hombres) que trabajaban para el local de Minzy, eran todas prostitutas. De una muy alta categoría, si debía admitir, dado el costoso precio que existía para acceder a ellas, pero eso no dejaba de lado que eran prostitutas. Alastor nunca aprecio aquel tipo de trabajo, no desestimaba a quienes lo ejercían, pero eso no significara que fuera a relacionarse con ellas. Ver que su interés estaba posiblemente manchado por otros miles de manos le hizo sentir asco. Incluso pensó en no acudir, considerando que él no gustaba de ese tipo de servicios, los consideraba innecesarios. Pero, algo en lo más profundo de él le dijo que no podía dejarlo pasar, aquellos brillantes ojos que bailaban en su cabeza tampoco le hicieron negarse. </p><p>Alastor de verdad se vio sorprendido de que sus intereses se hubieran rebajado tanto en calidad. Viéndose a sí mismo ingresar por la puerta del Bluebird, noto con poco interés como este había cambiado en la última década y media que no se pasó por allí. Sus estilos siempre enfocados en la época de donde provenía su dueña, habían agregado los elementos dominantes de la era tecnológica que vivían. La pista de baile se había modernizado, llenado de luces de neón incandescentes y un par de elevaciones para quienes quisieran otorgar un espectáculo aéreo, posiblemente todas ellos dados por las prostitutas del local. Del otro lado estaba el bar, las mesas y el escenario donde de vez en cuando, se presentaba una banda para armonizar el ambiente. </p><p>—¡Al, querido! Tenía años que no te veía —saludo emocionada la pequeña demonio de ojos negros y cabellera dorada—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —pregunto con ojos brillantes. Mostraba su gran interés en Alastor, sin importarle que este solo la tratara con cortesía. <br/>—Solo aburrimiento, querida. Las cosas ya no son lo que eran antes y dado que vi la oportunidad, decidí acercarme —dijo entregándole aquel ticket de membresía, ella lo tomo curiosa, pero sin decir nada—. ¿Aun sigues teniendo esa reserva exclusiva de Wiski? Me gustaría tomar un poco de ella.  <br/>— ¡Claro, lo que sea para ti, Ali, Al! —exclamo, invitándolo a pasar a la zona exclusiva para los lores supremos. </p><p>Cuando finalmente se hubo sentado en su mesa, Alastor no estaba seguro de que hacía en ese lugar.  </p><p>Llevado por el impulso, se vio sorprendido de buscarla disimuladamente con la mirada, no encontrándola entre la cantidad de damas que se paseaban entre los clientes del local. Muchas iban escasas de ropas, otras con vestidos más prominentes, exuberantes, nada del gusto del demonio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en las que estuvo bebiendo el wiski que Minzy le había mandado a traer a su mesa. Estuvo seriamente tentado a retirarse, siendo que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, cuando las luces del local se apagaron. El presentador anuncio la entrada de la cantante de la noche y los vítores no se hicieron esperar. Alastor sabía que su amiga tenia cada cierto tiempo presentaciones en vivo, en algún par de ocasiones había asistido a verlos, retirándose casi de inmediato. Su gusto musical particular era muy juicioso y no se conformaba con la basura. Su reputación de cabaret era solo la importante, porque para el entrenamiento no tenían carrera según el demonio de la radio. Nada interesado en seguir perdiendo el tiempo, se levantó de su asiento justo para detenerse en ese mismo instante. </p><p>Allí estaba ella. </p><p>Entrando al escenario, vistiendo un ajustado y largo vestido blanco de detalles doradod que se ajustaba a su cadera y luego extendía hasta sus rodillas. Su cabello largo estaba peinado en risos, decorado por una corona de rosas negras que hacían contraste con su maravilloso atuendo. Usaba el mismo lápiz labial rojo, decorando sus delicados labios que incluso desde su distancia, el demonio escarlata pudo apreciar. </p><p>Alastor no podía haberlo imaginado, habiendo entregado solo aquella tarjeta, sus pensamientos la habían hecho pasar por una simple mujerzuela. No estaba preparado para recibir a semejante dama que miraba a todos desde su lugar, luciendo enloquecedora e inalcanzable. Una diosa rodeada entre tantos pecadores. </p><p>Conmocionado, volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez expectante. Recordaba su dulce voz como un saludo de los ángeles ¿Sería igual de maravilloso cantando?  La vio acercarse al micrófono que estaba de pie en el centro del escenario, una pequeña banda se posiciono detrás de ella y a un lado, un grupo de tres coristas. La joven tenía sus ojos cerrados, centrada en su antesala. <br/>La música del sintetizador empezó a sonar, expectante. Las coristas le siguieron en su acción, alzando sus tonos agudos en una especie de aullido gutural, nocturno. El sonido del bajo se unió, cuando este paro, los ojos de la chica se abrieron, cambiando de golpe su expresión. </p><p>Drag me to death, like a lit cigarette</p><p>Took my last breath, like the smoke from my lips</p><p>I've lied for you, and I liked it too</p><p>But my knees are bruised, from kneelin' to you</p><p>Su voz era excitante. Incitadora y rabiosa, soltaba una recriminación hacia un ser que no encontraba. Sus gestos marcados, la fuerza en como tomaba el micrófono y lo acercaba a sus labios, disfrutando burlona las notas. Su expresión de muñeca había cambiado hacia una mujer incitante, voraz. Alastor no podía creerlo. </p><p>I've had enough, but you're too hard to quit</p><p>We've had our fun, now your sugar makes me sick</p><p>I've lied for you, and I liked it too</p><p>But my makeup's ruined</p><p>La mirada de ella repaso el local, buscando algo. </p><p>And now I'm laughing through my tears</p><p>I'm crying through my fear</p><p>But, baby, if I had to choose</p><p>Cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la figura del demonio de la radio, una sonrisa dulce se mostró por un leve instante antes de volver al papel en su actuación.</p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>Con un gesto sublime, ella separo el micrófono de la base, sus cabellos se movieron al son de su movimiento, soltándose un poco. Las coristas siguieron la nota alta mientras la cantante repetía la misma frase, sonriendo burlona e incitante.</p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>Paseándose por el escenario, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de su propia melodía, devolvía la mirada hacia todos los presentes. </p><p>God knows I've tried to be kind</p><p>But I won't just lay down and die</p><p>Wearing a fake smile</p><p>Gratificándose en su propia independencia, ella sonreía mientras se burlaba del daño que le habían hecho. Reforzando sus acciones con una imponente expresión, levantando su pecho, orgullosa. Poso su mirada nuevamente en el demonio escarlata, fijando sus ojos él. </p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>Alastor jamás había sido un hombre que caía ante el encanto de otros. Pero al verla cantar sobre el escenario, decidió reformular lo que siempre había creído. Ella era maravillosa, una obra de arte. </p><p>My heart's gone bad, now it won't beat for you</p><p>You had your laugh, now I won't play the fool</p><p>I've lied for you and I liked it too</p><p>But I'm black and blue from bleeding for you</p><p>You struck the match, burned me out so fast</p><p>Look what we had, now it's turned to ash</p><p>I've lied for you and I liked it too</p><p>But my makeup's ruined</p><p>Ningún otro ser lo había atraído como ella en ese instante, regocijándose de que ella estuviera apartando un pasado que no lamentaba dejar. Riéndose en la cara del pobre iluso que la había dejado ir, permitiéndole a él tomar el paso.</p><p>And now I'm laughing through my tears</p><p>I'm crying through my fear</p><p>But, baby, if I had to choose</p><p>Iba a tomarla para él. </p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>El coro sonó, ella brillaba sobre los reflectores, dando un par de vueltas en su eje antes de volver a entonar sus letras. </p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>Ella regreso a su lugar inicial, colocando nuevamente el micrófono en su lugar. El sudor corría ya por su rostro, pero su expresión de determinación no había flaqueado, su himno estaba en lo más alto. Y su mirada, jamás se había apartado del demonio escarlata. </p><p>God knows I've tried to be kind</p><p>But I won't just lay down and die</p><p>Wearing a fake smile</p><p>Ella susurro algo más, algo que no fue escuchado en la canción ni mucho menos por el resto de la audiencia. Murmuro un mensaje imperceptible, dirigido única y exclusivamente a quien había mirado en todo ese tiempo, el cual estaba pegado a su asiento, sin dejar de mirarla. </p><p>The joke's on you</p><p>La canción terminó, impactante. La audiencia presente soltó un aullido de emoción, la pequeña dama dando una leve reverencia. Lentamente subió su rostro, esbozando por un segundo una mirada de insinuación divertida, antes de volver a saludar a sus espectadores. Un escalofrió surco la espina dorsal de Alastor, saliendo finalmente de su embrujo. No se había dado cuenta como había rasgado la madera de su asiento con sus garras, enloquecido por la presentación de aquella dama. </p><p>Alastor había tomado sus palabras, no convencido al principio, pero sumamente gustoso de haberlo hecho. Encontró un diamante en bruto. No solo era una obra de arte andante, también resultaba ser la princesa de aquel desastroso infierno, cuyo presentador acaba de felicitar por su excelente actuación. Estaba verdaderamente complacido, jamás se había entretenido tanto en una noche. </p><p>Ella era de verdad, una sorpresa tras otra. </p><p>Luego de algunos minutos desde que terminara la presentación, el wendigo permaneció disfrutando de la música que comenzó a sonar de la banda. Sus orejas se removieron al sentir la presencia de alguien más llegando en su dirección, aunque por sus pasos, ya sabía bien quien era. </p><p>—Viniste —fue lo que pronunciaron sus labios al estar a su lado. Su sonrisa era clara, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas. El demonio se giró para recibirla. </p><p>Oh, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Aunque Alastor intento evitarlo, termino acercándose al lugar antes de darse cuenta. El recuerdo de ella lo había perseguido y verla ahora que su mirada brillante seguía presente en sus ojos, solo provocaron al demonio escarlata que estaba más que atraído por ellos.</p><p>La princesa lo invito a dirigirse a un lugar más privado para poder conversar. Alastor no se negó, siguiéndola hasta donde tuviera que llevarle. No dijo nada cuando vio que ella abría una puerta para entrar a un salón de baile privado. Dentro, ella se sentó invitándolo a hacer lo mismo, poco después le sirvió amablemente un trago del mismo wiski caro que estaba bebiendo hasta hace un momento, sirviéndose un poco para ella también. </p><p>—Creo que no nos hemos presentado, aunque estoy segura que ambos conocemos bien quienes somos —menciono, riendo un poco. Alastor la miró atento—. De igual modo, me presentare. Mi nombre es Charlotte Magne, puede llamarme Charlie si gusta, señor demonio de la radio.</p><p>Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, aunque este solo fuera su apodo como señor del infierno, le hizo sentir poderoso, imponente. Nunca le había maravillado tanto su propia reputación, hasta el momento que ella lo reconoció sin problemas. Extendiendo una de sus manos para tomar la contraria, obviando su claro estupor, la acerco hasta él para dejar un elegante beso sobre su dorso, sonriendo entre ellos. </p><p>—Alastor, querida. Es un verdadero placer conocerla, alteza. </p><p>El intenso rojo que corrió por las mejillas de la princesa, casi provocaron una gran carcajada ¿En dónde había quedado toda la osadía de aquella presentación? </p><p>—De verdad, no esperaba que usted viniera —le comento, sonriendo suave—. Estoy gratamente sorprendida. </p><p>—Sorpresa fue la mía, no espere que fuera la excepcional cantante del lugar—expreso ahora él, rehuyendo la frase hábilmente. </p><p>—Supongo que creyó que estaba ofreciendo el otro tipo de servicios que también se otorga en este lugar —contesto. El demonio rio, asintiendo ante sus palabras. </p><p>—Ciertamente, lo había pensado. Pero una corazonada me dijo que había algo más que supondría un entretenimiento de calidad—estableció.   </p><p>Charlie lo miró un momento, bajando la mirada, mientras reía, encogiendo los hombros. </p><p>—Yo siempre desee cantar en el escenario —empezó a relatar, viendo su vaso de wiski, Alastor con su vista fija en ella—. Como bien sabrá, mi madre es una gran artista en el infierno, tiene recitales, presentaciones, grandes conciertos. Amaba ser como ella en algún momento, pero no quería usar las conexiones de la corona para llegar a eso. Quería darme a conocer por quien soy, por como es mi voz. Por eso comencé desde abajo, apoyándome con algunos amigos en pequeños locales hasta que poco a poco fui escalando. Este no es el gran salón donde canta mi madre, pero me siento feliz con tanto público escuchando, aunque aún no llegue al mismo alcance que ella. </p><p>—Me encanta tu disposición a escalar desde abajo, dulzura. Es gran esfuerzo logrado que ha dado resultados, así que no dudes de tus habilidades ahora que has logrado esto—le dijo, captando su atención. Charlie estaba deslumbrada—. Tienes una voz verdaderamente esplendorosa, querida. Nunca olvides eso. </p><p>—De verdad, me alegra escuchar esto —respondió. Sus ojos brillaban al tiempo que su sonrisa se extendía con tierno rubor rosa, Alastor disfruto bastante de ser el quien provocara esa reacción. </p><p>La conversación continuó, siendo fluida, libre de incomodidades o silencios alargados. Entre ambos tenían grandes temas para conversar, muchos de ellos relacionados con música. El tiempo iba pasando increíblemente, sorprendiendo al demonio de la radio que jamás había estado tan inmerso en la comodidad que podía generarle una persona. </p><p>—Nunca he sido particular fan de este nuevo tipo de música moderna, pero proveniente de ti, cariño. Puedo tolerarlo —le comento risueño, Charlie rió, uniéndose a él.</p><p>—Muchas gracias por tolerarlo al menos —le dijo, con un gesto jovial en el rostro. Aprovechando la oportunidad, el demonio pregunto lo que estaba pensando. </p><p>—Aunque debo admitir, que esa canción que cantaste tiene una letra bastante singular —menciono Alastor moviendo el contenido de su vaso—. ¿Está dirigida a alguien en particular? —ella lo miro con perspicacia, mas no se negó a contestar. </p><p>—S-Si… Se suponía que iba dirigida hacia mi ex novio —explico, con un poco de nerviosismo—. Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que quisiera cantar ante un público o cualquier otro tipo de actividad que pasara por mi cabeza. Terminamos hace un par de días. Él no lo tomo bien, queriendo suprimir lo que era, pero yo no me quería dejar encarcelar y esta era una especie de venganza… Aunque —paso ligeramente su vista hacia el demonio escarlata—, creo que esa venganza ya no importa nada. </p><p>Alastor alzo su vista, captando la mirada de la princesa con una sonrisa de lado, ladeando un poco su cabello mientras pasaba un mechón de su largo cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto que le pareció al demonio, más que coqueto y cautivador.  </p><p>—Hay algo más interesante en lo que puse mi atención —explico, mordiendo su labio inferior.  </p><p>Había una energía cargada, algo extraño en el ambiente que hacia los músculos de ambos se tensaran, el calor aumentara y el sabor del licor fuera más intenso. Alastor dio otro sorbo a su bebida, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ella seguía sentado a su lado, la música tenue del exterior del local se escuchaba, incitando a algo. Sin embargo, la mente del demonio aún no estaba del todo desligada de la cordura, había un hecho que le seguía persiguiendo desde el momento que la princesa lo invito a pasar a ese cuarto privado. </p><p>—Y aun con ese nuevo interés ¿Ofrece este tipo de servicios a otros particulares, alteza? —le pregunta era malintencionada, Alastor lo sabía. Pero, no le importaba, ansiaba ver la reacción de la dama frente a él. Quería ver si ella se ofendería o lo miraría avergonzada de sus propias acciones. </p><p>Sin embargo, solo obtuvo una gatuna sonrisa de su parte. </p><p>—Esta es la primera vez que acompaño a un cliente —respondió con voz segura, suave y sensual.  Aun con eso, se notaba el sonrojo que cruzaba su rostro, dándole una vista encantadora de tierna inocencia, aunque en ese instante no la tuviera—. Siempre me mantuve al margen de este tipo de actividades porque no eran de mi interés. </p><p>—Oh ¿Y eso se puede saber por qué? —cuestiono, alzando una ceja interesado, acercándose un poco hacía Charlie. Ella pareció imitarlo, cortando cada vez más el espacio entre ellos. </p><p>—No había aparecido el que mereciera tenerlo —expreso, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Sintiendo cada vez más cerca su aliento. <br/>— ¿Ya apareció entonces? —estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Se había detenido deliberadamente en el momento exacto, observándola, queriendo escuchar de parte de sus propios labios aquella respuesta que ya sabía. </p><p>—Si —acepto, asintiendo al toque suave de su mano en su cabello—. Esta justo frente a mí, tan cortes y arrebatador como puede ser usted, señor demonio de la radio. </p><p>Una corriente de adrenalina hizo Alastor la tomara de la nuca, cortando por completo la distancia entre ellos. Sus labios se conectaron de inmediato, repasando la dulzura de los mismos junto con el cargado sabor del wiski en ellos, otorgándole una sensación adictiva. Usando su otro brazo, la tomó de la cadera, acercándola más, mientras ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho. Alastor no sabía cómo había sido capaz de llegar a ello, el jamás había sucumbido a sus impulsos, siempre había cuidado pulcramente de su compostura, estando muy orgulloso de ella. Pero solo le había tomado un par de interacciones con aquella hermosa princesa para arrojarlo todo por la borda, y no podía importarle menos eso ahora. Disfrutando de la calidez de su boca, repasando la belleza de sus facciones, la calidez de sus toques en su pecho y escuchando la melodía de su boca al jadear contra la suya. Todo en ella era un cielo dentro de ese infierno. </p><p>La falta de aire los hizo separarse a apenas por escasos metros, la respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Charlie bajo el rostro, incapaz de sostener la mirada del demonio escarlata que permanecía en una especie de trance producto de excitación. </p><p>El tiempo para culminar aquel breve momento de intimidad se acercaba y Alastor no quería separarse aun de ella, quería seguir descubriendo más cosas de ellas. Entonces escucho como una animada melodía sonaba desde los altos parlantes del local, era una canción de su tiempo y una que él había disfrutado demasiado. Sonrió victorioso, tenía la oportunidad perfecta. </p><p>— ¿Bailas, cariño? —le pregunto mientras extendía una mano hacia ella, quien le miraba aun sobrepasada por el beso. </p><p>Aun así, ella sonrió tan encantadora, tomando su mano en una clara respuesta. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano fuera del salón hacia la pista de baile, recibiendo claras miradas de sorpresa e incredibilidad ante la imagen que estaban dando. La pista estaba llena de demonios que detuvieron su baile al verlos llegar ante ellos, muchos sacaron sus celulares para grabarlos o tomarle fotos ¿Pues, quien no lo haría? No todos los días del infierno podía verse a la cantante estrella del Bluebird bailando de la mano del mismísimo demonio de la radio. Hasta ese momento nadie había logrado llegar ante las inalcanzables manos de la princesa del infierno, siempre protegida de las espinas escabrosas del hijo de los Von Eldrich. Pero, aun con su claro rompimiento, que paso esa semana en boca de todos, la posibilidad de acercarse a ella había disminuido a cero al ser su nueva pareja uno de los señores supremos más fatales y brutales del infierno. Nadie más que el mismísimo demonio de la radio. <br/>Charlie se rio un poco entretenida ante las miradas que recibían, y aunque algunas le incomodaban mucho, se sentía demasiado bien al estar al lado del demonio de la radio. Jamás había esperado estar de esa forma con él, habiendo escuchado todos sus rumores. Pero, aunque todos pudieran ser ciertos, ahora estaba frente a ella, tomándola de la cadera mientras sus pies se movían al son del swing por toda la pista con entusiasmo. </p><p>—No sabía que podías moverte tan bien como cantas, querida —la elogio este sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De verdad, estaba en demás sorprendido y maravillado, ella le parecía una enorme caja de sorpresas. Charlie, por su parte, le respondió con una cándida y traviesa risa.  </p><p>—Aún existen muchas cosas que pueden sorprenderlo, señor demonio de la radio —expreso, cautivadora. </p><p>Con una gracia en demás natural, la princesa bailaba moviendo sus caderas con energía, siguiéndole el paso a Alastor que no dudaba en guiarla a una animada coreografía. Haciéndola girar para tomar de nuevo su mano, los alegres zapateos seguían al ritmo de la música para luego aplaudir rítmicamente. Se acercaron más, mirándose a los ojos por un momento para luego volver a girar y tomarse de la mano. El wendigo estaba extasiado, jamás había bailado con alguien de esa forma, con todo el swing apoderado de ellos, siguiendo el impulso alegre de los pasos. Charlie reía encantadora y la sonrisa de Alastor era cada vez más amplia, más sincera y entusiasmada, estaba loco por ella. Toda era ella era una mescla completa de euforia, una que ni en vida o muerte había sentido. Sacándola de su eje, él la tomo entre sus brazos, acercándola a él y dándole un giro hasta tomarla desde un costado de la espalda. Ella estaba maravillada con su arrebato, con sus mejillas enrojecidas y su ánimo lleno de entusiasmo, brillando como una estrella. </p><p>La canción termino, con ambos quedando muy cerca de sus caras. Ella tenía la pierna en alto en una última pose espectacular mientras él la sostenía de un brazo. Ambos se veían con extremo regocijo. La pista de baile llena de demonios se llenó de aplausos y exclamaciones de sorpresa, los chimes no paraban de llegar de un lado a otro mientras muchos grababan el momento. Charlie y Alastor seguían respirando agitadamente, presos del trance que estaban viviendo. Ambos se sonreían, ninguno mostro un gesto incómodo. Solo aceptación del otro. Poco a poco volvieron a enderezarse, aun sin soltar sus manos. <br/>La siguiente canción que sonó, aunque proveniente de la misma época de Alastor, parecía demasiado lenta. Charlie se sintió indecisa si de permanecer o retirarse por otra bebida. Sin embargo, el wendigo la tomó de la mano, impidiendo que se apartara. </p><p>—Ya se lo había dicho, princesa —dijo, dando el primer movimiento, guiándola—. Que soy un gran conocedor de música y también, un excelente bailarín —se regodeo, riéndose entre dientes.  </p><p>Ella le observo, repasando sus rasgos hasta suspirar segura, correspondiendo el toque de su mano y siguiendo sus pasos, como buena estudiante. </p><p>—También es mi deber recordarle —hablo ella ahora—… que no tiene que seguir llamándome princesa, Charlie es más que suficiente. </p><p>—Charlie ¿entonces? —un brillo juguetón repaso los ojos de Alastor, acercándose poco a poco a ella. La doncella lo noto, entrecerrando sus ojos en respuesta y mordiendo sus labios. Aquel gesto se le antojo al demonio como algo delicioso. Nuevamente quería probar esos labios color cereza, y no le importaba el lugar o si estaban siendo observados, seria incluso más glorioso, denotando su propiedad sobre ella. </p><p>Pero, un ahogado jadeo salió de labios de su princesa y su agarre tembló, ajustándose nerviosa a él. El demonio escarlata la miró intrigado, su gesto antes receptivo, ahora estaba rígido. Algo había provocado aquello, así que desvió su mirada de reojo, encontrando lo que la princesa observaba. A la distancia, un demonio esmeralda usando un ridículo sombrero de copa los veía con una ira que sería capaz de destrozar a Alastor con su mirada si este no supiera que era superior a él. Esté tenía su atención fija en la grácil figura de Charlie, como exigiendo una explicación de aquel acercamiento entre ellos. La princesa por su parte, estaba en demás incomoda. Su mirada se iba preocupada hacia Alastor y luego hacia el demonio verde, casi como si le pidiera a este último que desapareciera y la dejara en paz.  </p><p>Aquel gesto hizo que una profunda molestia inundara el cuerpo de Alastor, incapaz de tolerar aquella acción en donde su atención no estuviera enfocada solo en su persona. Decidió que haría algo al respecto. Apretando el agarre, la tomó de la cadera con una mano y con la otra en su espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo. </p><p>—Fija tus ojos en mí, cariño. Ahora soy yo quien está a tu lado —dijo, con su rostro casi rosando sus labios en un arrebato malicioso que se notó en su expresión. La estática estaba revestida en su voz, de manera amenazante, pero eso no pareció intimidarla. </p><p>Ella se sorprendió, enrojeciendo en sus tiernas mejillas y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa, pero afirmando su agarre hacia él. Nuevamente su atención estaba solamente dirigida a él, olvidando la patética existencia del demonio a varios metros detrás de ambos. Alastor sonrió complacido, disfrutando de aquella dulce faceta que contrastaba con la incitante y sensual de la princesa que tenía entre sus brazos. Podía sonrojarse fácilmente ante su toque, pero también podía acercarse peligrosamente a él, quemándolo por el deseo de sentir sus labios. </p><p>Desde su posición, noto con notable diversión, como la copa del demonio verde se rompía entre sus manos, producto de su última acción con Charlie. Este le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona, expresándole lo que había dejado fácilmente para él en estupidez. Ahora él tenía todo su poder sobre aquella hermosa mujer. Ella era una droga, una que estaba disfrutando y que no pensaba soltar en lo más mínimo. </p><p>Se la pasaron así bailando durante varias horas, disfrutando de diferentes ritmos y diversas canciones hasta que sus pies dolían y sus gargantas quemaban. Jamás habían tenido una noche como esa, pero incluso una como esas, debía culminar en algún momento. </p><p>Como el caballero que era, él la espero pacientemente a las afueras del negocio para acompañarla hasta su casa. Charlie salió a los pocos minutos, vestida de una forma más casual, pero no menos encantadora. </p><p>Empezaron su camino en dirección a la residencia de la princesa que no era más que un edifico de varios pisos a su nombre donde vivía con varias de sus amistades, incluso algunos de ellos formaban parte del elenco o el personal del Bluebird. Luego de unos minutos caminando mientras seguían conversando, llegaron a su destino. Las noches en el infierno era heladas, por lo que Alastor había cedido su abrigo amablemente para ella. </p><p>—Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá —le agradeció—. Aunque seguramente debió ser una molestia desviarse de su camino a casa —razono ella. Alastor negó con su dedo índice. </p><p>—No fue ninguna molestia, dulzura. Solo quería asegurarme que llegara sana y salva a su hogar —respondió galante. </p><p>—Hoy fue una noche encantadora —dijo, sinceramente feliz de todo lo que vivió y sintió. Alastor, coincidió con ella. </p><p>—Verdaderamente, lo fue —acepto, cerrando los ojos satisfecho. Ella le entrego afable su abrigo, recibiéndolo este en sus manos—. Ahora si me disculpa, será mejor que me retire. </p><p>Él estuvo a punto de desaparecer al momento de invocar el poder de su micrófono. Sin embargo, fue detenido abruptamente por la mano de Charlie que lo sostuvo del brazo. Su rostro estaba lleno de pánico, con sus labios temblando. </p><p>— ¿Podre ser capaz de verlo otra vez? —pregunto temerosa. Recién se habían conocido, pero había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, jamás había encontrado a alguien con quien pudiera encajar tan fácilmente, aunque ellos fueran completamente diferente a simple vista. No quería tener que separarse y temía demasiado que luego de que se despidieran, sus personas no volvieran a encontrarse. </p><p>Hubo un pequeño silencio. Charlie había cerrado los ojos asustada de verlo. El sonido de un movimiento de tela y el tacto de su mano la obligaron a abrir los ojos, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer por la vergüenza. Arrodillado frente a ella, se encontraba el infame demonio de la radio, sosteniendo su mano tiernamente, sin ajustar sus garras sobre ella. </p><p>—Mi querida princesa. Espero que estas palabras queden claras para usted, si es que acaso esta noche no me he expresado correctamente a través de mis acciones —dijo. Su expresión era suave, dulce. Nunca nadie en el infierno había sido capaz de presenciar esa faceta, y Alastor estaba seguro que no se la mostraría a nadie más, solo a ella—. Mis sentimientos por usted son superiores a los que las palabras mundanas pueden describir, usted me ha llamado de tal manera que se me hace imposible apartar mi mirada, haciéndome rogar por algo que jamás en mis dos vidas me hubiera interesado. </p><p>Lo miró sin poder decir nada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Seguía muy conmocionada, incapaz de procesar lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. </p><p>—Mi encantadora y bella demonio ¿Quisiera seguir compartiendo su tiempo con mi persona? No tengo pensado recibir un no por respuesta —inquirió. </p><p>Charlie no pudo evitar reír un poco. Aquella increíble declaración había sido fácilmente sobrepasada por la terquedad que parecía contener el wendigo y a pesar de que estaba segura que había hecho una pequeña falta al reírse, la princesa no noto reproche en la mirada de Alastor. Solo expectación que ella misma compartía. </p><p>—Sera un honor —respondió, encantada.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Feliz jueves corazones! Se que había prometido una actualización de Princesa Imperial, pero, aun estoy ajustando los detalles del capítulo, así que lo dejare para el día sabado (que ironico que tenga bien avanzados los capítulos que vienen luego de ese y no este, pero bueh). Con respecto a esta historia, entró en mi nueva linea de OS, tengo varios en el tintero, quedando todavía los drabbles del AU de Charlie como nana de Alastor (eso es algo lindo guardado ahí). Este OS tiene una segunda parte que publicaré entre la otra semana o la siguiente, así que esperenlo con ansias ¿Este les pareció interesante? Quería tanto escribir tanto algo donde Alastor cayera al momento de ver a Charlie cantar y bueno, henos aquí. La canción que Charlie canto es Joke's On You de Charlotte Lawrence, aquí les dejo el link con la traducción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXeCC1wB6Nw&amp;list=PL4ZOzWLEsiCVhMutkptBn15I71LUgX5aJ&amp;index=5<br/>Espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos podamos leer pronto, aprecio muchisimo sus comentarios tan lindos. De verdad, me animan muchísimo. En un par de semanas les tengo otro par de sorpresas para ustedes, y claro, quien tenga alguna petición de algún OS, puede hacerlo, siempre estoy dada a las nuevas ideas (ya tome un par por allí, gracias a quienes las dieron, muchos besitos). Ahora si, muchos saludos desde Venezuela y se me cuidan bastante.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Paternidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“La paternidad era un hecho complicado, que pedía atención y constancia, intentaba ciertos sustos, varias frustraciones, pero una inmensa felicidad para quienes tenían el valor de tomarla. Charlie y Alastor la habían tomado”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Alastor era sincero. Estaba cansado. </p><p>Estaba encantado con sus dos hijas, eran las criaturas más hermosas que podían existir junto a su bella esposa. Lizet, su primogénita, tenía cinco años y era extremadamente parecida a Charlie. Con sus prominentes mejillas de manzana y el cabello rubio con ciertas ondas, le encantaba la música, cantar y bailar ante sus padres, era muy inteligente y estaba empezando a hablar un poco más claro entre lo que su edad le permitía. Era una niña dulce y muy cariñosa que amaba ser abraza y arrullada, el locutor no podía negar que tanto él como su esposa la habían mimado un poco el tiempo en el que fue hija única. Beatriz nació tres años después, siendo muy parecida al propio Alastor que no pudo evitar enamorarse más de su segunda hija, quien también lo adoraba profundamente. Esta aún era una bebé que no llegaba a los dos años, pero con clara denotación en que sería una niña muy enérgica y escandalosa, intentado hablar con sus padres en murmullos indescifrables, gritando y gruñendo cuando algo no le gustaba, pero siendo una completa ternura cuando su adorado padre la tomaba en brazos para cualquier cosa. Ambas niñas eran los ojos de sus padres. </p><p>Pero tenían una maldita energía inagotable que estaba claro que no provenía de él sino de su adorable esposa. No veía otro motivo, haciéndoselo saber en un par de ocasiones donde ella le respondió muy nerviosa que no recordaba como era de pequeña. Mentira, claro que recordaba bien los comentarios de sus padres agotados ante la hiperactividad y ocurrencias que tuvo de pequeña y que Charlie estaba segura, que sus hijas no habían heredado a totalidad. Casi no pudo evitar sentir pena por sus padres ahora. </p><p>Aun así, el par robaba toda la energía de los esposos. Charlie las atendía durante todo el día, repartida entre las actividades de la casa, su cuidado, su entretenimiento y alimentación. Cuando Alastor regresaba del trabajo, le ayudaba para bañarlas o llevarlas a la mesa para cenar. Las dos niñas amaban a su padre y se comportaban un poco mejor en su presencia para la envidia de Charlie. Pero, eso también le enternecía, porque podía ver el aura paterna que el locutor despedía cada vez que ellas le pedían su atención, fuera en relatarles un cuento, escuchar sus canciones (más que todo de parte de Lizet) o simplemente pidiéndole que las tuviera en brazos mientras él permanecía en la habitación. </p><p>Todo eso drenaba la energía de los dos padres quienes quedaban agotados al final del día. </p><p>Sin contar otro gran detalle. </p><p>—Mama —llamo una voz pequeña y llorosa que ingresaba por la puerta—. No puedo dormir… </p><p>Charlie y Alastor debieron separarse de golpe del intenso beso que estaban compartiendo al escuchar la voz de su hija. La mujer, acomodando nerviosamente su camisón, corría hacia ella mientras el locutor acariciaba el puente de su nariz, frustrado. <br/>Era la tercera vez que ocurría eso en la semana. </p><p>Gracias a ese tipo de situaciones donde su hija mayor Lizet pedía dormir con ellos o la pequeña Beatriz se despertaba llorando escandalosamente causando que Charlie corriera a atenderla, generaban que los escasos momentos donde Alastor y su esposa pudieran ser más íntimos, quedaran completamente destrozados. </p><p>Para ese momento exacto, tenían alrededor de medio año sin lograr intimar y ambos estaban comenzando a mostrar los signos de la abstinencia, aunque ninguno de ellos lo fuera a admitir de manera precisa. Alastor tenía que obligarse a mantener sus manos o su mente ocupada en cualquier cosa que no fuera la esbelta figura de su esposa, quien seguía manteniendo un cuerpo exquisito pese a haber dado a luz a dos hijas. Charlie por su parte, se sentía sobrepasada cada vez que veía a su esposo sin camisa o saliendo del baño con solo una suave bata, el calor la tomaba por completo, enrojeciendo su rostro y obligándose a abandonar la habitación para calmar sus lascivos pensamientos. Pero, era difícil, muy difícil. </p><p>En algún par de ocasiones habían logrado algunos avances desesperados, en medio de horas dispares, mientras la atención de sus hijas estaba centrada en cualquier cosa por un breve momento. Dejándose llevar por los besos necesitados y las caricias arrebatadoras sobre la ropa, pero todo cada uno tenía su propio límite de resistencia, siendo casi imposible continuar de ese modo. </p><p>Sin embargo, Alastor era un hombre inteligente. Tenía un plan infalible para ese fin de semana y si todo salía como lo pensaba, finalmente tendría un adorado momento a solas al lado de su esposa. </p><p>Un poco antes del mediodía, Charlie regresaba de hacer las compras que necesitaban para la siguiente semana. Era día sábado, así que no había tanta concurrencia como el domingo, pero, aun así, había tardado un poco más de lo esperado. No se preocupó por el almuerzo porque lo había dejado preparado y encargado el cuidado de las niñas con Alastor, a quien encontró leyendo el periodo en el mueble de la sala, sin Beatriz o Lizet al lado. </p><p>— ¿Dónde están las niñas? —pregunto al no escuchar sonido alguno en la casa. Estando acostumbrada la incesante voz de su hija, quien hablaba tanto como su padre y cantaba tanto como su madre, o de los murmullos infantiles de su pequeña Beatriz, quien parecía llamar la atención en cada pequeña actividad que hiciera. La propia Charlie estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo parecidas que eran sus dulces niñas con el autor de sus días, aunque él las enlazara más con ella. </p><p>—Están de visita en la casa de Niffty durante el resto de la tarde —respondió como si hablara del clima, pero causando que su esposa soltara las bolsas que tenía, exaltada. </p><p>— ¡Alastor! No puedes simplemente dejar a tus hijas con cualquiera —expreso completamente en desacuerdo, viéndolo con reproche y molestia. </p><p>—No es cualquiera, se trata de Niffty. Ella es excelente cuidando niños, así que están en buenas manos —aseguro, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose del sillón. </p><p>Alastor se acercó hasta ella, extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla, pero vio con asombro como ella renegaba su toque, claramente molesta. </p><p>—Querida, no entiendo porque tienes que molestarte por esto, por fin tendrás un momento por el cual descansar —menciono, esperando que eso la calmara. Mas fue todo lo contrario. </p><p>—Yo no entiendo porque te has deshecho de tus hijas cuando se suponía que debían pasar un rato contigo —le recrimino, iracunda. Alastor, por su parte, rodo los ojos, bastante cansado. </p><p>—Aún queda el día de mañana para poder pasear por el Congo Square, cariño. No creas que no pensé en eso, es obvio que deseo pasar tiempo con mis hijas —respondió, con un tono apacible, pero marcando claramente su perspectiva e intensión. </p><p>Charlie se cayó ante ese razonamiento, puesto que sus dos niñas amaban pasear por el parque y más si era en compañía de ambos. Ahora entendía porque le había pedido específicamente que fuera esa mañana a hacer las compras, lo cual dejaba toda una tarde para ellos en una clara y calmada soledad, mientras al día siguiente ellos podrían pasar un tiempo de calidad en familia. Prácticamente un plan perfecto. </p><p>Un profuso sonrojo surco el pálido rostro de Charlie. Ahora que estaban ellos solos, no habría interrupciones, podrían fácilmente continuar con los encuentros que habían dejado a medias durante todo ese tiempo, teniendo luz verde para soltar sus impulsos. Esa conciencia clara, hicieron que el calor que ya sentía, se instalara en vientre. </p><p>—Finalmente te diste cuenta de que estamos solos y sin interrupciones infantiles de por medio—susurro a su espalda, sorprendiéndola y sintiendo como este la tomaba del estómago, para comenzar a acariciarla. </p><p>—L-Lo hiciste solo por esto ¿No es así? —no se apartó, su respiración ya estaba demasiado alterada y su cuerpo en extremo sensible. Alastor se regocijo de ello, aprovechando para acercarla más a él. </p><p>—No he tenido suficiente de ti en este par de años, cariño —susurro, causando que ella se estremeciera y suspirara, ese era un buen camino—. Fui muy paciente este último año, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba y las oportunidades se interrumpían cada vez más, comencé a desesperarme un poco —admitió. </p><p>Charlie apenas podía escucharlo, perdida en el calor quemante de sus toques y el placer que estos le provocaban. Cuando él la toco desde su estómago hasta el pecho, ella jadeo hecha un murmullo, mordiendo sus labios. Él por su parte, mordió su oreja, insinuante y travieso.</p><p>—No tienes que contener tu voz, estamos solos —le recordó, besando su cuello y luego mordiéndolo levemente, causando que esta gimiera sonoramente tal como a él le gustaba—. Eso… haz todos los sonidos que quieras, querida. No te contengas. </p><p>La mujer no había podido evitarlo, en el último tiempo habían tenido que ser muy discretos con el breve momento que tenían para ellos. Muchas veces siendo en horas de la noche, cuando las niñas estaban ya dormidas. Tener la libertad para liberar su voz solo hizo que las piernas de Charlie temblaran y su espalda sintiera un escalofrió. El locutor disfruto eso, tocándola más por la espalda, subiendo su mano por su falda. </p><p>La volteó y la tomo entre sus brazos, subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Allí la dejo sobre la cama, retirando el corbatín de su cuello y dejando los lentes en la mesita de un lado. Despojándose de sus zapatos, se subió en la cama, disfrutando de la fina expectación en la mirada de su amada. </p><p>—Tus ojos están brillando demasiado, Charlie —susurro, acercándose hasta ella. Su esposa alzo su mano, acunando su mejilla antes de poder hablar. </p><p>—Los tuyos también, Alastor. </p><p>Él tomo su mano entre la suya, sintiendo más la calidez de su toque en su mejilla. Poco a poco, fue acercándose hacia ella hasta besarla, suspirando ante la sensación gloriosa de estos. Ante el claro reconocimiento de que no tendrían interrupciones esta vez, pudiendo llegar hasta el final. </p><p>Al final del día, ambos fueron de la mano hasta la casa de Niffty quien les recibió muy animada con Beatriz en brazos. La pequeña nada más al verlos pidió los brazos de su madre mientras Lizet clamaba por los de su padre. Ambos las tomaron en brazos, agradeciendo el cuidar de ellos por un rato, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros, alegando que adoraba a ese par de chiquillas y que no le importaba “compartir otra tarde con ellas” si eso “liberaba tensiones” para ellos. La sonrisa de Alastor no pudo creer más, en extrema diversión por el profuso sonrojo de su esposa. Luego de despedirse, caminaron por el vecindario en dirección a casa mientras Lizet comentaba todo lo que había hecho esa tarde a su padre y Beatriz dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre.  </p><p>La paternidad era un hecho complicado, que pedía atención y constancia, intentaba ciertos sustos, varias frustraciones, pero una inmensa felicidad para quienes tenían el valor de tomarla. </p><p>Alastor y Charlie amaban a sus niñas, eran lo más hermoso que tenían en esa cosa preciosa que llamaban familia. Y no tenían pensado cambiarlo por nada del mundo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feliz madrugadas mis corazones, lamento tanto cada tardanza en las actualizaciones (y que quizás se extienda un poco más) debido a ciertas circunstancias de salud. Pero, en vista de todo lo que ocurrio hace poco en el fandom, lo que esta ocurriendo en el mundo, imagine que necesitarian algo con aliviar sus almas. <br/>Publico esto por dos cosas: una, porque ya lo tenia listo desde hace semanas, es uno de los drabbles que habia prometido del AU de nuestra Charlie como nana de Alastor y que es opera prima de nuestra querida RochiYume, aun hay un par de escritos para este Au, así que quizas la otra semana suba uno con calma. Sinceramente, escribir sobre la partenidad de estos dos personajes se me hace lindo y leerlo ahora me hace entrar a pensar muchas cosas que no tome tan fervientemente cuando lo escribi por otro motivo ahora más particular que nos lleva al segundo motivo. <br/>Como bien pudieron ver, no he estado activa en ninguna de mis actualizaciones, tanto en el fandom de Hazbin Hotel como el de Yuri on Ice que tambien escribo, avise por mi grupo de facebook y mi muro de Wattpad que era motivado a malestares de salud, bueno, aun sigo con los malestares y quizas duren un poco más evitando que actualice y/o escribe como me gustaria, pero esto no es por alguna afectación grave o mala, la realidad es que estoy esperando un bebe (Esa era la razon del malestar XDD) Y BUENO, estoy muy feliz con la noticia, pero lo malo es que me aleja un poco de la escritura, ya ando más en cama por el mareo o los vomitos que otra cosa. Así que, aunque se que a muchos no debe interesarles mi vida privada, lo comunico para que no crean que me he olvidado de ustedes en ninguno de mis fandoms, solo me encuentro indispuesta por motivos de indole mayor y regresare cuando menos se lo esperen ;) De verdad, pido mucha fuerza para el fandom Charlastor, han sido dias complicados pero como escribi en una ocasión, no podemos dejarnos vencer por la toxicidad de un puñado, debemos seguir siendo creativos y darles donde más les duele, siguiendo creando cosas maravillosas. Muchos saludos desde Venezuela y espero leernos pronto. ¡Cuidense!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ¿Quien sera?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Una pequeña jugarreta inocente puede causar más estragos de lo que aparenta.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Incluso para su edad, Alastor era un niño muy inteligente y aplicado. </p><p>Tenía excelentes notas en la escuela, captaba las lecciones con rapidez y respondía con habilidad cualquier pregunta que la profesora le hiciera en horario de clases. Y aunque era algo atípico para los niños de su misma edad, era un gran aficionado a la lectura. </p><p>Era un gran libro, pensaba el pequeño Alastor mientras seguía pasando página tras página sin parar desde hacía una hora. Siendo un obsequio de parte de Charlie, el niño estaba más que satisfecho con su última elección, pensó seriamente en comprar algo con la mesada otorgada por su madre para agradecerle el gesto. </p><p>En medio de su concentración, no noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde como un par de manos se abrían pasado desde ambos lados del sillón para cubrir sus ojos, impidiéndole ver. </p><p>— ¿Quién soy? —pregunto una voz risueña detrás de su cabeza, la increíble cercanía hizo que el niño sintiera un escalofrió. </p><p>— ¿¡Charlie?! —chillo con sus ojos aun cubiertos. </p><p>Cuando finalmente le dejo, la joven reía muy divertida con sus manos en la espalda. Una inocente sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. </p><p>— ¿Te asuste? —pregunto divertida, pero sin obtener respuesta. </p><p> Este procedió a tomar una de sus rojizas mejillas de manzana, apretándolas como forma de reproche por su acción. </p><p>—¡Duele, duele! —chillo por varios instantes al sentir la presión sobre sus cachetes. </p><p>Alastor se volteó hacia el frente, soltándola con un marcado gesto de molestia y enfocándose en su libro sin hablarle. Al notar su reacción, la nana procedió a disculparse. </p><p>—Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer ¡lo juro! —prometió lloriqueando.</p><p>Al ver que no respondía sus disculpas, Charlie se sintió profundamente apenada, no quería que Alastor la odiara. Recientemente habían comenzado a llevarse bien y creyó que podría intentar más juego junto a él, quizás se había equivocado. </p><p>—No se enoje conmigo —volvió a pronunciar, más el niño no despego su vista del libro, aún muy molesto. </p><p>Charlie lloriqueaba, retirándose por ese instante creyendo que quizás era mejor no seguir molestándolo. Por su lado, Alastor aun respiraba ofuscado, hace un momento había estado tan cerca de que lo notara. Soltó el libro para pasar su mano contra su mejilla aún caliente, suspiro en exasperación, cada vez era menos difícil contener sus nerviosas reacciones ante las acciones de su adorable nana, y que esta hiciera de la nada, semejantes acciones, lo había tomado desprevenido. </p><p>—No tienes por qué enojarte con ella, Alastor —comento su madre mientras tejía lo que parecía ser una bufanda entre sus manos—, fue una simple broma. </p><p>Alastor lo sabía. Entendía que había sido una simple broma, un juego. Pero, la muchacha no sabía porque él había reaccionado de esa forma, creyendo que estaba enojado, cuando era todo lo contrario. </p><p>Solo estaba sumamente avergonzado. </p><p>—Charlie ha estado muy preocupada porque no has querido dirigirle la palabra en toda la tarde —indico—. Cree que sigues muy enojada con ella. </p><p>Ahora fue el turno del niño para sentirse mal, no quería hacerla sentir triste de ninguna forma. </p><p>— ¿Crees que si le hablo esta noche dejara de sentirse preocupada? —pregunto. </p><p>La madre de Alastor lo miró sonriente. A pesar de que este fuera muy maduro para su edad, reaccionando de diferente forma, en el interior, no dejaba de ser solo un niño de nueve años. Dejando de lado las agujas y la lana, llamo a su hijo con un ademan de la mano, el cual se acercó hasta quedar sentado en la cama. La mujer aprovecho ello para abrazarlo y acariciar cariñosamente sus cabellos. </p><p>—Por supuesto, mi amor. Charlie es una muy buena muchacha y te quiere mucho, estoy segura que se alegra mucho si vuelves a conversar con ella —comento. </p><p>Las mejillas de Alastor enrojecieron por el comentario, pero no se apartó del contacto, muy a gusto se encontraba con este. <br/>Cuando ya estaba cerca la hora de la cena. La joven muchacha estaba preparando la comida mientras tarareaba una pequeña melodía hasta que noto que no se encontraba sola en la cocina. </p><p>—Hola Alastor —lo saludo amablemente al verlo ingresar. Su sonrisa estaba llena de nerviosismo pues aún temía que él la ignorara como toda esa tarde. </p><p>—H-Hola, Charlie —la saludo cortésmente. </p><p>Los ojos de Charlie brillaron al momento que las palabras salieron de sus labios. Ella de inmediato dejo sus tareas y se acercó a él, se agacho a su altura, viéndolo desde muy cerca. </p><p>— ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? —cuestiono temerosa. Las mejillas de Alastor enrojecieron solo un poco ante su tono, haciéndolo desviar la mirada. </p><p>—No. </p><p>Una gran sonrisa se formó lentamente en sus labios, brillando tanto que pudiera haber cegado a Alastor. La joven nana acaricio sus propios cachetes con euforia, antes de tomar al pequeño entre sus brazos. </p><p>— ¡Me alegra tanto! —chillo, afianzando el abrazo. </p><p>— ¡C-cinco metros de distancia! —exclamo, intentando separar a Charlie de él, con el rostro completamente rojo. </p><p>—Oh, lo siento, olvide que no te gusta ser tocado —se excusó, riendo nerviosamente. Sin embargo, la brillante sonrisa no se iba de sus labios. </p><p>En verdad, el pequeño Alastor no podía con ella. </p><p>Solo una sonrisa le había dado y su corazón ya latía como un loco. </p><p>No sabía cuánto duraría este sentimiento, pero esperaba que se controlara un poco. </p><p>De lo contrario, iba a volverse loco.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola, es Elle! Luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar XD disculpen la desaparación, saben bien que me encuentro cursando mi embarazo (voy ya cerca del sexto mes) y ya ahorita sintiendome mucho mejor de los sintomas, he regresado a ustedes por el tiempo que me permita hasta dar a luz. No se cuanto sea y cuanto tome regresar una vez nazca mi bebe (que es una niña, wiiii), pero quiero escribir tanto como pueda mientras tanto. <br/>Este escrito lo había avanzado antes pero por todo el malestar, no lo había terminado junto con otros tantos tanto de Hazbin Hotel como de mis otros fandoms, es un trabajo inspirado en los artes de YochiYume (quien no la conozca, aquí dejo el link de su twitter https://twitter.com/Sheila96716588) y siendo completamente sincera, escribir esto tan tierno fue un bálsamo para mi alma golpeada por las circunstancias. Como bien habrán notado, amo escribir drama, pero también soy una romántica dulce empedernida y esto me da tanta felicidad que puedo morir sin problemas por exceso de dulzura. No solo quería escribir sobre este arte de Sheila sino también como Alastor tiene suficiente confianza a su madre para tratar todo ese tipo de temas, la relación que imagino yo que pudieron haber tenido es esta. De mucho amor y confianza. <br/>Voy a hacer todo lo posible de continuar todos los fics que tengo en pausa y darles más OS hermosos de esta pareja. A su vez, les aviso que dada mi situación (de apunto de ser madre) mi economía esta algo delicada, y luego de pensarlo mucho, finalmente me armé de valor para hacer el intento y abrir comisiones de escritos. Toda la información esta en mi twitter (@Ellexlightccs) y en mi kofi (Ellexlight95)<br/>Si no puedes comisionar, de verdad agradecería de corazón que compartieras esta información a tus conocidos. Y a la vez si estas interesado, manda mensaje o comenta tus dudas. ^^<br/>MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME DE NUEVO. Espero leernos nuevamente, más pronto que tarde, muchos saludos desde Venezuela. <br/>Gracias por leer.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! Espero estén sanos y a salvo durante estos días de cuarentena. Como  he tenido un poco de tiempo libre, he estado escribiendo una serie de one shots a partir de una serie de fanarts muy hermosos que vi en Twitter. El primero que comenzó esto fue el hermoso trabajo de @Sheila9696716588 el cual me trajo años de vida. Este no sera el primer ni el único OS originado a partir de sus trabajos, esta persona tiene un arte de encanto y muerte que les fascinará, así que las invito a seguirla. </p><p>También como había anunciado en el resumen, muchos de estos OS estarán concadenados, así que estén siempre atentos a las continuaciones de estos. No quería hacer longfics de ellos, pero tampoco podía abandonar las ideas así como así, yo se que les encantará. Estaré publicando el resto de los OS que escrito a lo largo de estos días, esperenlos con ansias. </p><p>Link original del fanart de inspiración: https://twitter.com/Sheila96716588/status/1236498798047834112?s=19&amp;fbclid=IwAR3IaQOF78bK9-N6VHazv6aeBIqjoXCamp77yNVDz6dAQ9rljNWrBBpTxwo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>